


Бесконечная дорога

by thett



Category: Samurai 7
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-29
Updated: 2007-09-29
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прошло много времени с тех пор, как в деревне Канна происходило что-то интересное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бесконечная дорога

I. Первым проснется страждущий

Однажды утром жители деревни Канна, пришедшие поставить по миске риса на могилы героев, недосчитались двух скрещенных мечей. Переполох поднялся страшный: шутка ли – исчезли катаны мастера Кьюзо, который, как известно, хотел убить мастера Шимаду Камбея, но в итоге умер сам, защищая Канну. А вы знаете, что Кьюзо умер от рук Кацуширо-сама? А вы знаете, каким он был сильным воином? А вы?..  
Полетели слухи, побежал страх. Со времени смерти Амануши Укё минуло три года и пять месяцев; три жатвы прошли, одиннадцати лет достигла маленькая Микумари-сама, и Старейшина умер уже год как, а молодого господина Кацуширо Канна в последний раз видела всего-то пару недель назад. Господин был проездом, возмужал и очень спешил. Посетив могилы, отобедав у семейства Жриц Воды и обменявшись с ними новостями, герой Канны поскакал дальше. Комачи-сама потом радостно говорила, что «Кацу идет на Край Света» и что ее Кикучио скоро к ней вернется, но болтовню маленькой Жрицы, кроме ее подружек, и не слушал никто.  
Словом, ничего значимого не происходило уже давно, войн не было, а урожай исправно собирался. Где-то в центре страны был избран новый Амануши, который правил, по крестьянскому мнению, весьма и весьма удовлетворительно: налоги на рис были вполне терпимыми, бандиты служили государю и не притесняли крестьян, а дороги были широкими и безопасными. Не было такого, чтобы могло потревожить Канну – не было, но вот свершилось.  
Кража мечей! Мечи – залог победы, оружие героя, одного из четырех, защитника Канны, личного врага самого Камбея-сама, непревзойденного мастера двуручного боя, Красного Самурая. Беда!  
Потянулось напряженное ожидание. Шепот, воспоминания и домыслы – выбирай что хочешь, не бойся говорить. Те несчастные, что во время войны лично сталкивались при обучении с Кьюзо, стали героями; они рассказывали байки и запугивали детей сказками о жестоком Красном Самурае. Вот он, он рядом! Он пришел с того света и забрал мечи; его враги украли оружие и теперь жди беды; это все духи – глядишь, и остальные катаны скоро пропадут!  
И продолжаться бы ожиданию дальше, не пойди Микумари с подругой Окарой за водой в неурочное время. Вода-то уже была принесена, но вот дело такое: две подружки решили подшутить над старшей сестрой Комачи – что же она такая смурная-то ходит? - и соорудили ловушку. Шутка удалась; бывшая Микумари вымокла с головы до пят, а шалуньи были сперва наказаны, а после и посланы за водой.  
Так вот, шли они к реке – шли тихо, держась за руки: как бы не были смелы, да уже сумерки, и Дух, опять же, бродит… Бабка-жрица выпроводила недрогнувшей рукой, так что никуда не денешься, извольте принести воды. Подошли Микумари с подругой к берегу, огляделись, посмеялись на свой страх, да и замерли: вдалеке красное мелькнуло!  
Ведра так и остались лежать на берегу, а бежали девочки, будто за ними сорок полумесяцев летело. Боги! Красный Самурай пришел!  
Конечно, потом отправили разведку. Конечно, не нашли никого. Так ведь разве ж этого Кьюзо найдешь…  
Ах, пропали мечи. Владелец вернулся!

***

Кацуширо натянул поводья, соскочил с верхового животного и вытер пот со лба. Черт! Он так и знал, так и знал, что это было плохой идеей. Это было очень, очень, очень плохой идеей. Да самой худшей из тех, что мог родить смертельно усталый разум Кацу в последнее время.  
Нет, это не он виноват. Это сенсей! Не подобает самураю сваливать свою вину на другого человека, но тут-то так и было! Это сенсей его совершенно извел за последние пару лет, а уж Шичироджи доставалось все то время, что прошло с конца войны.  
Камбей был склонен к депрессии и самокопанию. Дьявол, да что там, он не просто склонен был, это жил этим! Он – и гениальный полководец, не выигравший ни одной битвы, и одинокий мужчина средних лет, всю свою жизнь занимавшийся только войной, и эгоистичный циник, не отдавший великого долга и пожертвовавший своими друзьями ради эфемерной цели.  
Если честно, то авантюра Кацуширо была продиктована только неимоверным желанием убежать из «Светляка» и найти для сенсея какую-нибудь проблему – нет, Проблему! – на решение которой скучающий воин сможет потратить хотя бы полгода. Как Шичироджи на стенку не лез, Кацуширо искренне не понимал. Наверное, практика еще той войны… «Секрет фирмы», - улыбался Шичироджи; улыбался так, что у Кацуширо краснели щеки. Может, действительно секрет, но все когда-то устают. Терпение кончилось.  
Из Веселого города Кацу выезжал, еще сам точно не зная, чего хочет. Ему нужна была новая война, желательно – трое против всех, или нераскрытое убийство Амануши (ж-жаль, что не получился, слишком уж часто их тоже убивать нельзя), похищение Юкино, проблемы в Канне или воскресшие Кикучио с Горобеем, которые утащат сенсея куда подальше без всякого напряжения.  
Варианты были привлекательными донельзя – а он-то и не осознавал, насколько устал от сенсея!  
Хорошо, вздохнул Кацуширо, по пунктам.  
Новая война - слишком масштабно. Организовать – нетрудно, но ведь им с Шичироджи-доно все равно придется быть рядом с сенсеем. Устраивать войну так, чтобы оказаться с ним на разных сторонах… Кацуширо поежился. Это отдавало сюрреализмом, безнадежностью и больше всего – тягой к самоубийству в особо тяжелой форме.  
Ладно, едем дальше. Нераскрытое убийство Амануши отметается по двум причинам – во-первых, что понятно, третий Амануши за три года – это слишком, во-вторых, политика Государя нравилась Камбею. Это звучало как приговор.  
Похищение Юкино было бы чудесным вариантом, но Кацуширо и думать боялся о том, что будет, когда сенсей раскроет заговор. А в том, что он это сделает, сомневаться не приходилось. Как очень запасной вариант оставить можно, но не больше.  
Проблемы в Канне. Да какие там, к черту, в Канне проблемы?! Кирара возжелала любви Камбея и идет на штурм? Манзо устроил революцию? У Комачи плохое настроение?!  
Юный самурай ухмыльнулся. Последнее действительно сулило Канне проблемы, причем немалые. С возрастом Микумари становилась все темпераментнее и искушеннее в умении делать из мухи слона, но проблемы это не решало.  
Отложим в дальний ящик из-за абсурдности идеи.  
Оставалось возрождение героев.  
Кацуширо остановил животное, сел на землю и тяжело вздохнул. Ты совсем двинулся, сказал он себе. О чем ты думаешь. Они умерли. Они умерли с честью; лучшей смертью самурая. Они в Мейфу, должно быть, пьют и играют в го. А ты о чем? Да как ты смеешь вообще привлекать их к решению своих проблем?  
Стукнувшись пару раз головой о землю для надежности, Кацу обратил свои стопы – точнее, стопы ездового животного – в Кога. Уж там-то он что-нибудь найдет.

До Канны оставался день пути – у Кацуширо были немалые основания полагать, что возрождение состоится (или уже состоялось; при этой мысли Кацу обливался холодным потом) именно там; да и передохнуть перед возвращением в Кога было бы неплохо. Разнуздывая животное и грея в котелке воду, Кацуширо предавался воспоминаниям о том, как он совершал, видимо, самую большую глупость в своей жизни.  
…Побродив некоторое время в Кога, навестив Масамунэ и получив пару приветственных тычков от разных знакомых, Кацуширо добрался к Аямаро. Торговец недолго пробыл слугой в «Светлячке» - он вернулся в родной город, вновь став его наместником, а потом и пробился к Амануши в советники. Не то, чтобы произошедшее его сильно изменило, но перед тремя оставшимися в живых самураями он чувствовал себя в долгу.

\- Ахахахаха… Ха… Ха… Молодец, Кацуширо-сама, порадовал старика.  
Кацу насупился. Не его вина была в поведении сенсея; выход по дороге так и не нашелся, и в конце концов Кацуширо решился поведать о своем несчастье Аямаро. Если тот найдет, кому продать сведения о депрессиях Камбея, то Кацу искренне будет Маро жалеть. Впрочем, градоначальник всегда ценил собственную шкуру выше всех денег…  
\- Вот что я тебе скажу, малец, - прервал его размышления Аямаро, - миссия у тебя ответственная. И очень сложная, - опять хохотнул он. – Вы, самураи, народ серьезный; вам и средства серьезные требуются. Были же у меня трое – Кьюзо все сидел катаны свои точил, тренировался да стенку взглядом сверлил, Хьёго подкатывал к нему, но безуспешно, всю злость потом на спаррингах спускал, а Тессай… Он за свой «долг» цеплялся – не приведи ками.  
\- Так что мне делать? – начал терять терпение Кацуширо, знавший, что старый торговец зубы заговорит кому угодно.  
\- Про войну и убийство знати не думай даже – не позволю. – Покачал тот головой. – Да и вашему Шимаде все не то будет. Ему нужно, как Кьюзо моему – чтобы за кем-то, и на край света. Сугубо личное дело. Между двумя, максимум – тремя людьми. Этот ваш «гири». Другое ему сейчас не надо, поверь старому человеку, - и опять, черт усатый, улыбается. Знает что-то, что ли?  
\- А вы… Подсказать можете, Аямаро-сама? – Сделал осторожную попытку выведать Кацу.  
\- Может, и могу. Ты иди в онсен пока, девочки-трапеза, - на этом Кацуширо, два только года назад вернувшийся с иноземной войны и много чего там повидавший, покраснел, - а завтра подумаем вместе.  
Кацуширо поблагодарил Маро, поклонился и вышел из комнаты.

***

В итоге, после долгих разговоров, споров и консультаций, на Край Света отправился Кацуширо, а не Камбей. С вполне себе такой оригинальной целью – устроить возрождение героев, или, на крайний случай, проветрить голову и обдумать детали похищения Юкино.  
Сам Кацу искренне считал всю затею идиотизмом. Ну какой нормальный человек в их-то эру будет верить в чудеса и организовывать ритуал, результатом которого должно явиться возвращение из мертвых четверых человек, погибших давно уже?! Но Кацуширо на то и не был нормальным человеком. Он хотя бы попытается.  
Если честно, то ему до сих пор было непонятно, каким образом и за счет чего эти самые герои должны были возродиться. Горобей что, будет жить в изъеденном насекомыми полусгнившем теле? От Кьюзо и Хейхачи ни осталось и пылинки, а о том, что Кикучио когда-то где-то существовал, свидетельствовали лишь его сапоги. Словом, все было странно и непонятно.  
Но колдуны – пара странных людей, мужчина и женщина, их кожа была странного светлого оттенка, говорили «не сомневайтесь». «У вас все получится», говорили. Женщина со странным мягким именем, со странными светлыми голубыми глазами и длинными почти белоснежными – натуральными, не крашенными или запрограммированными – волосами гладила надутый живот и уверяла Кацу, что все у него получится, потому что «тот, кто ищет, всегда найдет».  
Аямаро сказал, что парочка колдунов попросила у него убежища – они были из какой-то холодной северной страны, и их за что-то преследовал их собственный Амануши – в обмен на то, что они будут для него (тут Маро сверился с бумажкой) – «зна-кха-риаа-мии». «Знакхааари» - сказал Маро. «Все получится», уверила странная светлая женщина, и мужчина с такими же светлыми волосами подтвердил ее слова кивком.  
После чего «знакхаари» снабдили его инструкциями, какими-то травами и наказали найти некий «Слезный Камень», на котором и должен был проводиться ритуал. По утверждению колдунов, если положить жатву и принести жертву над камнем, а затем усердно молиться, придет какой-то их северный бог с непроизносимым именем, и, если душа просящего чиста, а намерения четки, он выполнит просьбу.  
Вопрос «а если намерения нечетки, душа грязна или вы, чертовы ведуны, в чем-то ошиблись, что со мной будет?» Кацуширо проглотил. Это ему было и так ясно. При мысли о чужеродной, противной всему его существу магии Кацу холодел, но выхода другого не видел.  
На прощание женщина-«знакхаари» поцеловала его в лоб и стала шептать какие-то молитвы, а мужчина повесил на шею вырезанный из дерева амулет, который должен был «указать путь к Камню Слез».  
Аямаро провожал его непонятным взглядом.

Самое удивительное, что все получилось. Кацу нашел тот камень – амулет тянул его, как магнит. Чувствуя себя садистом, он высыпал миску риса на камень – большую глыбу черного гранита в мелкую редкую красную крапину, действительно, будто камень обрызган кровью-слезами – и перерезал горло поросенку, приобретенному в последней деревне.  
От воспоминаний о происшедшем потом Кацу и сейчас, сидя в одиночку у яркого костра, покрывался мурашками.  
Морской ветер продувал кости. Кацуширо сидел у Камня – сидел на коленях, как девушка – и молился. Просто повторял заученные слова. Сквозь полуприкрытые веки он видел, как кружится какая-то черно-синяя пыль по земле. С резким порывом ветра на щеки Кацу упали едва теплые капли – и он едва не вскочил, осознав, что это кровь того животного.  
К крови прибился рис. Кацу стойко продолжал читать. Решимость ледяной стеной стояла внутри. Это будто послужило знаком – следующий порыв ветра смыл с лица кровь и рис дождем. Шел ливень; Кацу продолжал читать. Приближался к концу третий круг заклинания – «решающий», говорила женщина, «будь стойким, самое сложное – тут, не смотри вниз, читай». Кацуширо привык слушаться наставлений людей – мастеров своего дела. Внезапно вспомнился Кьюзо – вот уж он-то точно был воплощением решимости и стойкости. Стихия бушевала. Кацу дочитал; выдохнул тяжело. А потом посмотрел вниз.  
Под его ногами была кровь. Ее было столько, сколько и на войне не было. Она залила колени, она была настоящей, теплой, кисло пахнущей и густой. Кровь текла с камня, пенясь. Красные точки на камне исторгали ее из себя. Камень плакал – «действительно», - подумал Кацу. «Кровью».  
Последней мыслью Кацуширо было некое прозрение: он понял, что пусть у них разные религии, и имена у их богов разные, но суть одна. Пусть разные пути поклонения, но боги-то одни и те же. Это только ритуал был типично северным, а то, что Кацу чувствовал сейчас – та жертва крови, которую веками проливали воины на этот камень, та сила, что сейчас крутила его и обладала им, и обдумывала его просьбу – это все принадлежит ему, а он – им.

Позже Кацу нашел для себя массу обоснований. Ну и что, что гроза – тучи собирались с утра в тот день. Кровь по колено – так он на них и сидел, и тот дождь, он просто разбавил кровь поросенка. Пыль по земле… Так ведь ветер был! И не текла кровь из точек, какая ерунда. Она текла сверху, из трупика бедного животного.  
А эта их северная магия… Шаманство!  
Но если ничего не было, шептал ехидный голосок внутри, тогда зачем ты спешишь в Канну? Возрождения не было тоже.  
Кацу хотел в это верить, и даже уже был готов пойти на «похищение»… Но боги, суровые боги войны и долга, что объединяют и сейчас Север с Востоком, распорядились иначе.

***

Шумел дождь. Под шалашом из еловых ветвей и в коконе из вереска и плаща была уютно и хорошо. Планы горели внутри небольшим огоньком, тусклым теплым светом масляной лампы, но стоило дать волю, и они вырывались наружу стеной пламени.  
Шел дождь – как тогда.

…Кьюзо пришел в себя во время дождя - его разбудила холодная капля, упавшая на нос. Он лежал в центре огромной воронки на развалинах Столицы, и видел, как далеко вверху кончаются стены ущелья, а еще дальше – сизое небо. Дождь мочил одежду, и Кьюзо, пошатываясь, встал и побрел вверх, туда, где виднелись обломки.  
Стоп. Обломки? Столицы?  
От неожиданности Кьюзо остановился. Дернулся, проверяя мечи – и, разумеется, за спиной были лишь пустые ножны. Вокруг были камни-камни-камни и редкие капли, и не было ни единой надежды, что его воспоминания могут не оказаться правдой.  
То, как после войны он смирил гордость и пошел охранять купца Аямаро, жеманный Хьёго и хитрая тварь Укё, вызов всей жизни – Камбей, путь через горы и пустыню, и оборона Канны, а потом долгое путешествие до Столицы и обратно, сколько успел передумать по дороге, и в конце концов принял решение – выхода нет, он не убьет Камбея и не хочет умереть от его руки – пат! - и положение, сам того не зная, спасает непредусмотрительный Кацуширо, и, в общем-то, позорная смерть для самурая, но это было… честно.  
Кьюзо в странной апатии устроился под каменной колонной – снаружи хлестал ливень – и погрузился в размышления. Так я же умер!  
Молния. Гром, раздающийся совсем близко, чем-то напоминает хохот.  
Кьюзо напрягся, пытаясь подцепить ощущение, вспомнить, что же могло вернуть его к жизни, но не сумел. Однако сомнений не оставалось: он умер и он жив, его вернуло на землю нечто высшее, пожертвовав тоннами камней и железа (Кьюзо бросил взгляд на воронку, в центре которой очнулся). Остается вопрос – ради чего?  
О, на этот вопрос у него всегда был ответ.  
Было одно незавершенное дело, неоплаченный счет.  
Успокоившись относительно проблемы жизни, смерти и смысла довольно быстро, Кьюзо определился с планами на ближайшее время – дождаться, пока кончится дождь, забраться вверх, достать мечи и что-нибудь поесть в Канне (Кьюзо не сомневался, что кто-нибудь из выживших устроил церемонию погребения с пустыми могилами и клинками, хранящимися где-нибудь в самом почетном месте) и пойти на поиски Камбея – и, устроившись поудобнее, начал ждать.  
Жить было хорошо. «Забавно, - подумал Кьюзо, - понять, что такое гармония, после смерти». Но уж теперь-то он понял – и возьмет свое.  
Кьюзо улыбнулся и стал смотреть в дождь.

Улыбаться. Не презрительной улыбкой, издевательским изгибом губ показывая миру – «ты меня не задеваешь!» - а просто для себя. Есть цель, есть мечи и крыша (пусть относительная) над головой. Период ожидания. Не обреченного, как раньше, а живого.  
Все это было очень необычно. И ощущение жизни – такой яркой и полной, какой раньше редко бывала – и обострение чувств, почти до болезненности, и вместе с тем странно-спокойное ко всему случившемуся отношение. Как будто резко повзрослел (или, скорее, постарел) на еще одну прожитую жизнь.  
Примяв поудобнее вереск и ветки, Кьюзо мягко опускался в сон. Последняя возможность выспаться без дискомфорта – завтра он войдет в пустыню. 

***

Полторы недели добирался Кацуширо от своего Камня до деревни Канна, и наконец добрался. Добрался, чтобы услышать: мечи пропали.  
Кацу очень хотел осесть на землю и побиться об нее головой: это действие уже стало привычкой. Это было невероятно! Немыслимо! Кьюзо все же возродился – не обманул бог войны – вернул себе свои мечи и сейчас наверняка уже на пути в «Светлячка» ради великой цели убийства Камбея.  
Сомнений в факте возрождения не было. Все сходилось с точностью до дня. Сомнений в намерениях Кьюзо тоже не было: почему бы он должен был измениться после всего этого?  
Н-ну, стушевался Кацу, может быть, он и изменился (воспоминание: Кьюзо умирает на руках сенсея), но вряд ли настолько сильно. И он будет искать Камбея – не ради одного, так ради другого. Между ними была видна недосказанность, нерешенность слишком многого; да и живой Кьюзо вряд ли ограничился бы убийством.  
На землю Кацу все-таки сполз, но не для того, чтобы побиться об нее головой.  
Перегрелся.  
Тепловой удар.

***

Кьюзо шел через пустыню.  
Шел один; шел быстро. Но не уставал удивляться своему изменившемуся восприятию. Он и при жизни прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в том, насколько сильно покалечили его сознание Школа с их извращенной трактовкой бусидо и не менее извращенными тренингами, война (война вообще не щадила никого – взять тех же Камбея и Хейхачи; да и то, это наиболее яркие примеры) и служба по разным уголкам Земли. Прибавить ко всему этому необычную полусеверную внешность, выработавшуюся в Школе и отшлифовавшуюся в Специальном Батальоне откровенно-презрительную манеру поведения и непревзойденное мастерство…  
Кьюзо понимал, что ему дали второй шанс. Каким-то образом смерть (а может, воскрешение?) загладила все острые порезы и темные углы в его сознании. У него была цель, и он к ней шел; но если упорство оставалось, теперь прибавилась еще и радость – чистая, искренняя – оттого, что он и жив и может протянуть руку и взять любое из земных удовольствий; испытать все, что может человек.  
В Школе упорно внушали, что они – не люди, а машины для убийств. Самураи с полумеханической душой – великая задумка Школы. Кьюзо был удачей – сильный, умелый, но подчиняющийся и ничего не боящийся.  
Спецбатальон окончательно забил эмоции. Там убивали много и качественно: убивали врагов, убивали непокорных. У солдат оставались две страсти – жажда крови и жажда секса. Последний хитрые ученые (вот ублюдки, подумал Кьюзо) оставили для слива остаточных… не эмоций, отголоска. Негатива. Рефлексивного. А то на чистых убийствах ни один человек – а биологически они оставались людьми – не продержался бы.  
Сейчас он даже восхищался красотой и простотой схемы. Тогда было все равно.  
Тогда для того, чтобы выжить – а жить хотелось! – приходилось, соответственно, убивать и насиловать. Вспоминать об этом Кьюзо не желал, но новое мировоззрение позволяло принять память как часть себя и не думать об этом больше.  
Просто принять. Раньше – невозможно. Однажды он понял на каком-то очень простом и потому берущем за душу примере, насколько отличается от того, кем мог бы стать; но у него были принципы, и больше ему не нужно было ничего. Получеловек…  
Камбей нарушил – не жизнь, существование. После войны с «жизнью» была напряженка. Камбей приоткрыл краешек «жизни» и исчез! Не дал победить себя – инстинкт «я лучше!» и не дал проиграть: «ты прав, лучше - ты, так возьми мою жизнь». Это возмутило. Кьюзо пошел. Повелся.  
Наверное, если бы они продолжали в том же духе – жизнь в команде, один за всех и прочее – и высокая манящая цель – он бы тоже переродился. В каком-то смысле, рано или поздно. Это был бы длительный процесс, с болью и прочим. Он бы стал – скажем, лет через восемь, к сорокалетию – человеком, почти как сейчас.  
Но насколько приятнее было получить все сразу… Да и смерть на руках у Камбея придавала этому всему какой-то совершенно необычный и в чем-то приятный оттенок.  
Кьюзо прищурился. Ждешь ли меня ты? Спорим, что нет. А ты и не знал, что я умею спорить. Но ты увидишь, насколько многому я научился.

II. Изучение основ

Ах, одно происшествие за другим! То мечи эти, Дух, то вот Кацуширо-сама всю деревню перебаламутил. «Сбежал! - кричал, - Воскресился, сволочь. Скрылся!»…  
И все в таком духе. Насилу успокоили. Он-то рвался за этим Кьюзо в погоню. Сколько ему не толковали, что это и розыгрыш какой мог быть, и глупость, он все твердил: воскресился, воскресился… Так разве же с этим шутят!  
Микумари-то прошлая ему в разгаре спора на голову ведро воды опрокинула. Она же стала такая у нас… Горячечная, нервная, а то глядишь – тише воды ниже травы ходит. И не замужем, в девках, все одна. Говорят, тоскует по своему самураю.  
Так они с Кацуширо-сама тогда едва не подрались. Она кричит: «не было твоего Кьюзо здесь, и не будет!», а он про какой-то их ритуал ей… Все замолчали, слушают, Комачи с Окарой уши навострили, но старшая Жрица их погнала, и засели вчетвером – она, Кирара, Кацуширо да новый Старейшина.  
Вышли бледные. Кацуширо им еще что-то доказывал, мол «говорил я вам, говорил же!» - мальчишка мальчишкой, честное слово, как в первый раз явился, таков и сейчас был. А потом вроде взял себя в руки, видать, на войне-то своей закалился, командовать начал, как встарь. Всем сказал сидеть по домам, а сам – страх какой! – пошел в ущелье спускаться.  
Вернулся красный, лихорадящий, велел очертить круг в том месте, «где Горо-сама умер», и никому не соваться туда. И умчался. Куда, зачем…  
И тут уже начали с серьезностью относиться к маленькой Микумари с ее Тайной и разговорами про возвращение героев. А как Старейшина объявил, что да, правда, был ритуал, - так и вовсе сон пропал.  
Права была Микумари!

***

Шичироджи сидел на террасе и хихикал. Смеялся. Ржал, как конь. Произошедшее было невероятным. Потрясающим. Убийственно, дико глупым. Кацуширо наплевал на все их более-менее благоразумные планы. Кацуширо залез к чертям на кулички с самой бредовой из всех идей – воскрешение, оно самое.  
Об этом герой Войны Момотаро узнал из письма Маро. Старик, судя по всему, сжалился над бывшим работодателем и сообщил о деталях отъезда Кацу к чертям.

«…Сам-то он все равно не напишет, это понятно. Куда его заведут поиски камня, неизвестно, но от меня Кацуширо отбыл месяц назад. Знакхаари утверждают, что он уже давно совершил ритуал, но я не уверен, что им можно верить – у них со дня на день пополнение в семействе, вот и носятся.  
Как вы понимаете, сомнению тут подвергается все – от сроков до самого факта проведения ритуала. Но все же имейте в виду, что некоторый шанс у нас есть. Далее – деловые моменты.  
1\. Знакхаари говорят, что воскрешение зависит от концентрации. Если наш юноша – впрочем, уже можно называть его мужчиной – будет думать не о деле, ничего не состоится. Если же о воскрешении, но как-то частями или урывками – возможны варианты.  
2\. Сроки зависят от его мыслей. Если будет обо всех понемногу, появятся все. Если о ком-то одном, остальные возродятся через длительное время. Если в некий ключевой момент его ударит, воскрешение этого человека состоится почти в тот же момент!  
3\. Вид того, что возродится, мне неизвестен. Эти шарлатаны утверждают, что «либо получится, либо нет», что либо удастся и все будет в порядке, либо не будет вообще ничего, и вообще «Даждь решит». Но кто же им верит…  
Для нашего общего дела любой исход неплох. Любая реакция Шимада-сама будет усладой для моих очей.  
Если вам что-то непонятно, не стесняйтесь спрашивать. И помните: ворота Кога всегда распахнуты для вас.  
Преисполненный надежды и сочувствующий положению,  
Советник Аямаро».

Письмо советника было откровенно туманным, но Шичироджи был благодарен ему за хотя бы такое предупреждение. Также в письме читалось приглашение: хочешь знать больше, приезжай в Кога. Происхождение «знакхаарей» было интересно, так же как и детали этого их ритуала. Может, разговор непосредственно с «виновниками торжества» немного прояснит ситуацию…  
Заинтригованный Шичироджи пошел собираться и думать, что врать Камбею. «Впрочем… - рассеянно рассуждал он, - это вряд ли будет так уж трудно. Переговоры с новым поставщиком краба… Набор свежих девушек, et cetera».  
Генерал был прекрасным воином, но в бизнесе не смыслил ровным счетом ничего.

Когда они только вернулись, Шичироджи радовался. Жить в одном доме с Юкино и Камбеем – чудо. Воевать с Камбеем было еще лучше, но войной Шичироджи наелся на всю жизнь. Да нет, чудо – это то, что они не сдохли там. Хотя чудо это их с Камбеем изрядно веселило уже не первый год.  
Сдохнуть, собственно, Шичироджи давно не надеялся. Он прекрасно понял этот механизм: когда ты идешь на бой со знанием: «Умру. На сей раз – непременно», ты выживаешь. Непременно, ага. А идти драться с другими мыслями ни Шичироджи, ни Камбей не умели. Это их роднило. Вот и выжили… в очередной раз. А война-то вдруг и кончилась.  
Куда девать старого командира, названого мужа и в принципе хорошего человека Камбея в мирное время, когда у того случился кризис среднего возраста и вообще крах жизни? Генерал отдал свой меч единственному ученику. Будет теперь надеяться, что Кацуширо его превзойдет и убьет наконец-то, знаем мы. А пока Кацу будет учиться, заботиться о Камбее должна верная жена…  
Крах жизни. Победили крестьяне, мы проиграли, а все проигравшие желают только одного… Молчу, молчу. Камбей победил Столицу, защитил-таки Канну и потерял что-то невосполнимое.  
О чем ты молчишь, Камбей? Сожалеешь о том, что отшил тогда девочку Кирару? Или о том, что твой меч у Кацуширо, может быть? О том, что могил четыре, а не пять, да? Ты бы хотел, чтобы те пули попали не в Кьюзо. Ты, кажется, хотел, чтобы тебя убил он.  
Почему он всегда стоял по правую руку от тебя? Почему в ответ на откровенные взгляды жрицы ты потирал царапинку-шрам на шее? Почему, в конце концов, в своей последней битве – против Укё – ты держал меч Кьюзо, а, Камбей?  
…Черт с тобой, живи как хочешь. Я уже не тот светляк, что раньше, и счастлив не наблюдать больше этот ваш с ним молчаливый роман. А если ты не можешь себя не винить, я этому тебя научить не смогу. Во мне, кажется, тоже что-то перегорело.

…После войны Момотаро вернулся в Веселую деревню с подарками.

***

Дорога через пещеру Хранителей была удобной, но не единственной. Существовали и другие пути – правда, значительно более длинные и откровенно отвращающие любителей комфортного путешествия. Кто в здравом уме пойдет через пустыню, когда можно спуститься в прохладную пещеру? Император по мере сил занимался преобразованиями, но до внятной дороги в деревню Канну дело еще не дошло, а светиться ни на общепринятом торговом «тракте», ни в Пещере у Кьюзо желания не было. В итоге путь от Канны до Веселого города занял без малого одиннадцать дней, пусть даже и ходил Кьюзо, мягко говоря, не медленно.  
По мере приближения к цели внутренний огонь Кьюзо сдерживать едва уже мог. Хотелось видеть Камбея. Биться с ним, общать (наверняка у них найдется немало тем для разговора теперь, когда Кьюзо не скован внутренним обетом молчания), много чего разного. Взять все возможные реванши. Прикасаться, конечно. И не только. Кьюзо был взрослым мужчиной, Камбей был явно сильно старше его, но в конечном счете это роли не сыграет, Кьюзо был уверен.  
Интересно было, каков сейчас его быт, что он делает, да и в «Светляке» ли вообще. Кьюзо зажмурился в предвкушении. Был очень велик шанс, что Камбея там не окажется. Мертвым он быть не мог, он обязан был жить, и Кьюзо же как-то это почувствовал бы, верно? Слишком крепок был долг между ними. Так что если и был где-то генерал, помимо войны, то в Веселой деревне, хотя в других странах искать его станет значительно веселее. В любом случае, шичироджина хозяйка Кьюзо уже скоро все расскажет.  
Было четыре часа дня, и искатели развлечений всех сортов, мастей и полов бодро шагали в ворота Веселого города. «Выходной, - заключил Кьюзо. – Или пятница, скорее. Хорошо». Это действительно было хорошо – в такой разношерстной толпе затеряться не составило труда.  
Кьюзо опустил голову и шагнул в Город.

***

\- Что-то у нас самураи в последнее время в Кога зачастили, - проворчал Аямаро.  
\- К дождю, вестимо, - невинно предположил Шичироджи.  
\- Скорее, к государственным переворотам. Признайтесь, вы там больше ничего не устраивали, нет?  
\- Так это скорее вы устраивали, достопочтимый. Кто подарил нашему несчастному, уставшему юному воину идеи с ритуалом?  
\- Не завирайтесь, Шичироджи-доно. Он мне все рассказал. Все эти ваши абсурдные варианты.  
\- Ладно-ладно, сдаюсь, - шутливо поднял руки Шичироджи. - Но все же не расскажете ли вы мне эту увлекательную историю знакомства с вашими знакхаарями и про подоплеку это ритуала?  
\- Извольте.

К концу повествования много чего повидавший и ко всему, казалась, безразличный Шичироджи приближался к состоянию ступора. Несчастный любитель экзотики Аямаро и сам-то плохо понимал, во что ввязался. Подумать только – приютить пару диссидентов! У них же там, на Севере, война чертова, режим такой строгости, что Бандиты обзавидуются, а этот тут… Крышу дает, носится, верит и даже деньги им платит! А что за скандал будет, если северный Император узнает…  
Сбежать с Севера и остаться в живых – это нужно Мастерство. Да и все эти их ритуалы-амулеты. Колдуны потомственные - смертный приговор, это точно. Как минимум. В таких делах знакомый по войне с иностранной культурой Шичироджи что-то да понимал. Откопал на свою голову. И как только предусмотрительный, ушлый даже торговец умудрился так попасть, Момотаро не понимал.  
\- Шичироджи-доно, - осведомился подозревающий все самое худшее советник, - что я пропустил?  
Шичироджи вздохнул (опять он все за всех выясняет) и невыносимо тяжелым тоном попросил позвать знакхаарей.

Разборки закончились заполночь. Маро визжал, колдуны были в тревоге – а вдруг выдаст – Шичироджи сидел и закатывал глаза на их перепалку. Ему хотелось домой, к Юкино и постели. Но главная цель еще достигнута не была, побеседовать начистоту со знакхаарями про ритуал Шичироджи не удалось, и потому пришлось ему ждать конца скандала.  
Конец был ожидаем. Колдуны были условно прощены (это им еще аукнется, хмыкнул Шичироджи), Аямаро тайно горд за небывалую экзотику, а сам Момотаро вымотан. Пару раз ему показалось даже, что слышен шорох за седзи, но он списал это на общую усталость и послевоенную паранойю. Колдуны, в конце концов, поступили в его распоряжение, Маро ушел почивать, и началась вежливая беседа, она же допрос.

***

Суматоху производить Кьюзо не хотел. Много еще было людей, которые будут рады убить его повторно, если узнают о том, что он жив. Если же идти через парадный вход, его встретит сама хозяйка, и наверняка рухнет в обморок, и набегут «девочки», а кому как не Кьюзо знать о том, какими хорошими шпионками были гейши. Сам он никогда такой работой не занимался, но в Школе жили и готовились не только мальчики. Девочки – прекрасные, молчаливые и неплохо натасканные на метание острых шпилек, за мгновение вынимаемых из сложных причесок, там тоже были. Периодически устраивались семинары с просвещением относительно различий мужской и женской части ремесла, и редко – спарринги. Девчонки дрались изысканно и грязно, всякий раз радуя новыми секретами – то из-под юбок вынимаемыми раскладными шестами, то кукри, припрятанными в вырезе, а уж их фирменный арсенал-в-волосах стал предметом шуток и легенд.  
Как теперь понял Кьюзо, Школа была не столь жестоким периодом жизни. Но его склад характера, внешность и принципы, заложенные когда-то семьей на подкорку, вынуждали враждовать со сверстниками и уступать учителям, а такое поведение, как известно, ни к чему хорошему не ведет. Свой первый, «добровольный» шанс приобрести опыт жизни в сплоченном коллективе Кьюзо упустил, а в Батальоне никто не спрашивал о желаниях. И если в Школе большинство все-таки противилось своему превращению в полумашину (противящихся ломали, Кьюзо дался сам), то на войне желания искать какого-то общего врага вроде учителей и союзника в виде женского корпуса ни у кого уже не было.  
Мимолетно подивившись, насколько все могло бы быть иначе, если бы не (светлые волосы и красные глаза, распределение в Батальон, выжил во время Войны, работал у Аямаро, пошел за Камбеем), Кьюзо незаметно свернул в переулочек. В этом переулке были столь любимые любовником владелицы «Светлячка» мусорные контейнеры и, соответственно, проход на внутренний двор заведения. Если повезет, Кьюзо даже не будет замечен.  
В свое везение, собственно, Кьюзо не верил. Беспощадно и искренне, следуя выработавшейся в «прошлой жизни» философии. Верил он в свое превосходство и мастерство, долг и судьбу, но никак в не везение. А сейчас даже убежден был в том, что именно в этот момент какая-нибудь служанка получит распоряжение вынести мусор. Причем это будет не просто служанка, нет. Тайный агент амбициозного политика, ранее – заклятого врага по Батальону, и начнется…  
Кьюзо себя оборвал. Начиналась паранойя, причем уже далеко не в тех разумных пределах, что нужны для выживания. Откуда только взялась… Наверное, слишком дорожу этой жизнью, заключил Кьюзо, и решил в будущем сделать что-нибудь для облегчения отношения. «Впрочем, так или иначе у меня скоро случится Камбей, - хмыкнул он, - а уж он-то всегда способствовал обесцениванию всего, чего можно, а прежде всего факта своего существования».  
Волнение нарастало, пламя подбиралось к связке динамита где-то в подреберье. Кьюзо тихо шел по тусклой дорожке к «Светляку». Хорошо бы Камбей оказался там, все-таки – не хотелось, чтобы этот взрыв прогремел вхолостую. Вот уже виден двор. Надо стать в тень и осмотреться.  
Все изменилось с тех пор, как Кьюзо был тут в последний раз. На могильном камне, забирая мечи, он разглядел дату своей смерти – почти четыре года назад, и за эти четыре года «Светлячок» изменился. Стал больше, даже выше, появилось несколько пристроек, внутренний двор увеличился, причал был предназначен уже явно больше, чем для одной лодки (наверное, Хранители захаживают, догадался Кьюзо), и так далее. Как тут, в разгар рабочего дня, отыскать Юкино-сан, не натолкнувшись к тому же на посетителей, было непонятно. Следить за парадным входом было бы слишком опасно, за задним смысла не было, и поэтому Кьюзо решил все-таки рискнуть и все-таки произвести разведку боем. В лучшем случае он найдет всех, кого надо, а его никто не заметит, в худшем его воскрешение станет достоянием общественности. А так как последнее было делом времени, ибо в Канне слухи уже пошли…  
Кьюзо быстрым шагом пересек пустой внутренний двор и скользнул в дверь; спрятался за полуоткрытыми седзи. В коридоре чуть подальше сновали девушки – с шамисенами, с выпивкой, но клиентов заведения видно не было. Тут следовало разуться, но Кьюзо не мог позволить себе оставлять такую улику (да и просто важную вещь), как сапоги. Хотя… следов оставлять тоже не хотелось, да и ходить быстро и бесшумно по доскам (наверняка – скрипучим) в обуви на каблуке не было возможным. В итоге Кьюзо разулся, подхватил сапоги и стал ждать, пока коридор не опустеет.  
По-видимому, приехал какой-то важный гость. Количество выносимых в зал сакэ, вин и яств было трудноописуемым. Кьюзо, после воскрешения питавшийся лишь украденным в Канне рисом да подножным кормом, ощутил резкое желание прокрасться на кухню. На всякий случай определив, где та находится, и улучив удобный момент, Кьюзо быстро пошел по коридору. Где находятся покои Юкино, Кьюзо знал, и решил дойти туда и просто (безумно невежливо, но что поделать) подождать хозяйку. Если, конечно, не попадется ему по пути совершенно случайно забредший в Веселый город, в «Светлячка», в эту часть дома Камбей.  
Пристройками, судя по всему, были дополнительные жилые комнаты и обеденные кабинеты – функциональной части дома, судя по расположению кухни и залов, изменения не коснулись. У работающих девушек выдалась передышка; удачно, казалось, выбравший этот момент Кьюзо подбирался к комнате Юкино, как вдруг услышал голоса и стук закрывающихся седзи за поворотом. Какая-то большая компания явно готовилась уходить, а в этой части дома уже оба выхода находились за спиной Кьюзо. У него было от силы пара секунд – потом его увидят. Можно было спрятаться в комнатах – взгляд заметался – но все ближайшие были заняты!  
Кьюзо проклял «пятницу, вечер» и за долю секунды до первого появившегося повернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов, оседая на пол. Если все пройдет удачно, с компанией не окажется гейш, и никто не заметит сапоги, прижимаемые к полу, а также ножны с двумя мечами – они пройдут, демонстративно не обращая внимания на самурая-выпивоху.  
Но Кьюзо не зря не верил в везение. Хотя, в общем-то, все было относительно.  
В голосах проходящих мимо Кьюзо ясно узнал мелодичную речь хозяйки заведения и ехидный выговор старика Масамунэ.  
Кьюзо нетипично зажмурился. Сейчас они поймут, что это за посетитель тут скрючился, и дружно удивятся. И все случившееся потом будет о-о-очень громким.  
Прошла секунда. Вторая. Третья. Кьюзо осторожно открыл глаза. Юкино задела его полой шелкового одеяния, тут же брезгливо отдернувшись, и приказала шедшей, видимо, рядом служанке позвать «охранника». Если бы не дрогнул ее голос, Кьюзо бы подумал, что его и не узнали. Но удивленный смешок Масамунэ подтверждал: узнали, узнали, и даже настолько держат себя в руках, что не показали узнавания при большом скоплении народа.  
Компания прошла, не обращая внимания на Кьюзо, служанка побежала обратно – видимо, за «охранником». Если Юкино его узнала, значит, вызванный вышибала вреда не причинит. Скорее всего, это будет Шичироджи. Кьюзо встал и с наслаждением натянул сапоги. Все-таки, встречаться со старым как-бы-товарищем необутым – это невежливо.  
Послышались шаги. Подхлестнутый адреналином огонек побежал быстрее. Сейчас состоится взрыв, сейчас Кьюзо узнает, где искать свою цель.  
Шаги приближались.  
Огонь доел веревку и замер на мгновение.  
Из-за злосчастного поворота вырулил генерал Шимада, Камбей-сан, персональный враг Красного Самурая собственной персоной. Застыл, неверяще оглядывая медленно отклеивающегося от стены Кьюзо.  
И тут прогремело.

***

Возможности возвратиться в Веселую деревню посреди ночи, к сожалению, не существовало даже для ее жителей. Ворота открывались на рассвете, а рассвет нынче был в пять утра – при учете недолгой дороги у Шичироджи даже оставалось время поспать. Визит к Маро был очень утомителен, и спать хотелось. Колдуны были отправлены восвояси, а Шичироджи – проведен служанкой в его покои.  
Были бы это военные времена – он бы еще пару суток был бы спокоен относительно сна. Но сейчас Шичироджи разленился и, практически не раздеваясь, сразу же упал в постель. Надо же, ведь всего-то около полутора суток не спал…  
Но даже в этом состоянии сознание автоматически подсчитывало убытки… ну, то есть, подводило итоги.  
Колдуны и в самом деле были потомственными. И диссидентами. Ритуал был древним, опробованным и «интернациональным». Возможностей было море, особенно при воскрешении аж четырех – от полного немедленного до полностью сорвавшегося. С тучей промежуточных вариантов. Несколько вещей, правда, знакхаари гарантировали. Для Шичироджи были важными три: то, что «по частям» они не появятся, то есть не будет половины тела Кикучио и трети, скажем, Хея; то, что воскресившиеся-таки будут полностью дееспособны и даже все помнить; и то, что в случае некоего стечения обстоятельств воскрешение может состояться в ту же секунду, что закончится ритуал. Пусть знакхаари уверяли, что такого почти наверняка не случится, но о возможности знать следовало.  
Юкино была обо всем предупреждена, сама читала письмо Маро. Камбей оставался в счастливом неведении – будет ему сюрприз, хмыкнул Шичироджи. С легким страхом поймал себя на мысли: «Я же в это все, черт, я же во все это верю!».  
И заснул.

Проснулся Шичироджи по чьему-то зову. Будил знакомый голос. «Масамунэ-сан, - опознал Шичи, - с чего бы вдруг». Следующей мыслью мелькнуло: проспал. Уже давно рассвело – часов, наверное, девять утра. Шичироджи сел и обратился к радостно улыбающемуся мастеру:  
\- Чему обязан, Маса-сан?  
Маса-сан хохотнул и сообщил:  
\- Пришел ваш «возвращенец», Момотаро.  
Пара секунд понадобилась Шичирожди, чтобы понять, что за «возвращенец», откуда и куда он пришел и почему сам Шичироджи должен об этом знать. Потом дошло; смелый самурай без сил откинулся на подушки и вопросил:  
\- Кто?  
Масамунэ показал улыбку от уха до уха, выдержал паузу и ответил:  
\- Кьюзо.

III. Танцы с оружием

Мамочки!  
Это уже слишком для страдальцев-крестьян!  
Ну почему же все беды и несчастья из сотен деревень случаются именно с деревней Канной?!  
Права была Микумари, ой права. Через пару суток после срочного отъезда Кацуширо-сама девушки, шедшие на поля, обнаружили вместо очерченного круга – воронку, а посреди нее, страх подумать, ожившего Горобея-сама. Лежал, как труп, прямо в той позе, в какой умер – а грудь вздымается, жив, значит. Девки-то заорали, он и проснулся. Сел, глазами хлопает, сам в шоке, девки кричат, разбегаются. Позвали старейшину. Тот пришел, гаркнул, что, мол, предупреждал – ритуал этот их! Горо-сан очухался к тому времени, и пошел со старейшиной разговаривать.  
Микумари с Окарой все, как всегда, подслушивали – так, дескать, действительно воскресился! Ожил! Они там все детали обсуждали. Но девочки не дослушали – как Комачи услышала, что ее ненаглядный Кикучио тоже должен был ожить, так заорала от радости, что их отловили и отправили в поля.  
А Горобей-сама тем временем освоился и пошел вниз, в ущелье. Традиция это у каннских самураев, что ли… Это уже потом начали что-то соображать, когда Горо-сама привел Кикучио-сама – они ж воскрешаются там, где умирают! В ясную погоду теперь можно увидеть две огромные воронки среди развалин – места, где ожили Кьюзо-сама и Кикучио-сама.  
Он-то, механический, сразу к Комачи поскакал. Вся деревня слез сдержать не могла, когда она к нему подбежала. Прям неловко было. Комачи все била его кулаками по броне и кричала, почему он не сдержал обещания, а он ее утешал, обнимал ручищами огромными.  
Потом, когда все улеглось, уже два самурая собрались на совет. Горо-сама все рассказал, что Старейшине было известно – про то, как Кацуширо-сама от отчаяния взялся за иноземный ритуал, про то, как Кьюзо-доно раньше всех воскресился, и про все остальное. И хотели они, понятное дело, идти к Шичироджи-сама домой, «в Веселую деревню», дескать, всех там и найдут, а по дороге подобрать Хейхачи-сама на обломках огромного двигателя Столицы, что на другом берегу был. На том и порешили – но тут прорвалась к ним Комачи с требованиями взять ее с собой. Сестра-то ее, Кирара, вслед ей влетела, и давай извиняться, но дело-то сделано было – и сам Кикучио-сан не хотел расставаться с маленькой Микумари.  
И пошли они втроем – Комачи на плече Кикучио (и родословную она липовую ему вернула – так горд был, зарыдал просто), а Горо-сама рядом, и все шутят, смеются.  
Посмотришь – глаз радуется!

***

Шичироджи было хорошо.  
Хорошо и весело.  
Он блаженно возлежал на подушках в гостевой спальне дворца Аямаро, улыбался во все тридцать два белых зуба и смотрел в потолок. На потолке крутились увлекательнейшие картины новой жизни.  
…Кьюзо!  
Кьюзо пришел! Да это же идеально. Как больше всех среди организаторов и подопытных знающий о, собственно, ритуале, Шичироджи мог сказать: Кьюзо не изменился. И жить он будет еще долго и, по возможности, счастливо. Причем жить, полностью занимая свободное время Камбея и не давая генералу скатиться ни в какую депрессию.  
Это сулило Счастье.  
Масамунэ сидел на циновке у футона и довольно – как гонец, принесший хорошую весть – жмурился. Видимо, догадался Шичироджи, Юкино во всех подробностях просветила его относительно нынешнего уклада жизни выживших самураев. Ну и хорошо. А вот он в ближайшую неделю в «Светлячка» не сунется ни за какие коврижки. Там сейчас будут такие разборки – Северный Император обзавидуется. Серьезно.  
А раз не в Веселую деревню, то куда?  
\- Маса-сан, - заговорщицки протянул Шичироджи, - а не хотите ли вы посетить со мной вместе прославленную деревню Канну?  
Масамунэ радостно ухмыльнулся и подмигнул.  
Сердце Шичироджи пело.

***

Кьюзо стоял и смотрел на Камбея. Камбей стоял и смотрел на Кьюзо. Где-то в солнечном сплетении у Кьюзо гремели огненные шары. А Камбей стоял напротив и… просто стоял, и все.  
Так бы им, наверное, и стоять, но тут в один момент с правого конца коридора послышался топоток служанки, а с левого – стук маленьких гэта Юкино и шорох ее многослойного платья. Камбей очнулся; оглянулся по сторонам. Потом как-то оказался рядом с Кьюзо и, схватив того за плечо, протащил в одну из занятых комнат.  
В комнате пила компания. Люди шокировано обернулись на появление двух самураев. Камбей сделал суровое лицо, сообщил: «Срочное дело по охране заведения. Позволите пройти?», дождался понимающих кивков и потянул Кьюзо к неприметной двери в противоположном конце помещения. За дверью оказалась галерея. Камбей направился, видимо, к своей комнате, не выпуская рукава Кьюзо – тот поневоле пошел за ним. Он был в некотором смятении.  
Камбей же, напротив, был предельно сосредоточен. Протолкнул Кьюзо в комнату, задвинул седзи, погасил лампу. Знак для Юкино: тут никого нет. Смешная уловка. Кьюзо осел на расстеленный футон. Ему было жарко; рука горела там, где его своей неслабой хваткой держал Камбей. Закатные лучи, проникающие сквозь тонкую бумагу седзи – галерея-то была наружной – золотили волосы Камбея. Кьюзо поплыл.  
\- Итак? – обманчиво-нежно задал вопрос Камбей.  
\- Я пришел. – Спокойно ответил Кьюзо. Секунду назад его настигло озарение: а что, если попытаться сделать вид, что он не изменился? Как явно соскучившийся по битвам и вниманию Камбей будет реагировать? Интересно.  
\- Это я вижу, - прищурился Камбей. – Но как ты докажешь, что ты – это ты, как ты выжил и зачем пришел?  
\- Взять с тебя долг. Был один такой, правда? – нахмурился Кьюзо. Ему было очень смешно, но прорвавшаяся улыбка разрушила бы все планы.  
\- Был. Я польщен, что ты ради меня пришел сюда прямиком из могилы, - хмыкнул генерал, - но все же, как с доказательствами?  
Кьюзо понимал здоровую паранойю Камбея – еще бы, явился после четырех лет и, действительно, прямо из могилы, - и недрогнувшим тоном предоставил требуемое:  
\- Сразимся?  
Камбей откровенно ухмыльнулся:  
\- Разумеется. Но ты изменился. Раньше ты бы заявил, что пришел за моей смертью и немедленно потребовал бы ее. Ты можешь убить меня – я безоружен. – Вскинул он пустые руки.  
\- Я не хочу убить тебя. Я предложил сражаться, - вырвалось у Кьюзо. Он прикусил язык, но было поздно: на лице Камбея проступало изумление.  
\- Ты действительно изменился.  
\- Допустим. Где твой меч?  
\- У Кацуширо, - пожал плечами Камбей.  
Теперь уже Кьюзо изумился.  
\- Ты отдал свой меч этому щенку?  
Камбей вздохнул:  
\- Он уже не щенок. И ему этот меч сейчас нужнее, чем мне.  
Кьюзо косо усмехнулся.  
\- Конкретно сейчас от него зависит твоя жизнь.  
Под ребрами билось солнце.  
Камбей улыбался.

***

Кацу скакал во весь опор. От Канны до Веселой деревни – если верхом и через Пещеру – было как минимум двое суток пути. Без отдыха и если загнать животное. Но сейчас Кацуширо должен был как можно скорее прибыть в «Светлячка» для спасения сенсея от кровожадного маньяка Кьюзо – и значит, Кацу пойдет на все жертвы!  
Ритуал удался. На все сто удался! Удался так, что лучше бы ему не удаваться. Подумать только, Кьюзо. Их четырех – именно Кьюзо. Прекрасный, разумеется, великий, безусловно, но жаждавший убить сенсея. Да этот ассасин Камбея с легкостью застанет врасплох и зарежет, как поросенка, а у сенсея даже не будет при себе меча, чтобы защититься.  
А во всем виноват он, Кацуширо. Плохо ему, видите ли, стало. Тошно. А учителю что, хорошо? Ритуал они задумали. Вот прикончит этот великий воин сейчас сенсея, всем, можно подумать, станет легко.  
От его возвращения к жизни на развалинах Столицы – большущая воронка. Мечи пропали. Еще обнаружили пропажу глиняной чашки и пары горстей риса. Ну правильно. Питаться ему чем-то надо. И сходится, все по времени сходится. Красное у них там мелькало…  
Кацу скакал во весь опор. Вытирал пот, льющий по лицу, на ходу отстегивал флягу, пил, пристегивал обратно. Гнал. Мучился виной своей.  
Ему и в голову не пришло вспомнить о том, кто же все-таки был сильнейшим в их семерке. И о том, что принципиальный Кьюзо никогда бы не убил Камбея не во время поединка. И о том, что вся затея была начата именно для того, чтобы у сенсея появилась Проблема. И, наконец, о том, что даже сейчас Камбея невозможно было застать врасплох, и что он виртуозно дрался любыми подручными предметами.  
Кацу скакал во весь опор.

***

Конечно, не получилось у них тогда поединка. И ничего другого – тоже. Юкино обнаружила Камбея; тот, нехорошо улыбнувшись, потребовал объяснений. Хозяйка «Светляка», изящно обмахиваясь веером с райскими птицами, сообщила, что и понятия не имеет, откуда тут взялся Кьюзо-доно, и вообще не уверена в том, что он настоящий. Она увидела его прислонившимся к стене, провожая важных гостей, и позвала Камбея, чтобы он разобрался. Да как вообще господину самураю пришла в голову мысль, что Юкино может что-то знать?..  
А также не принимайте на свой счет, Камбей-доно, голодный взгляд Кьюзо-доно. Плащ сидит на нем гораздо свободнее, чем раньше. Не желает ли господин самурай отобедать? – Это уже Кьюзо.  
Кьюзо желал. Пусть и не со всем в речи Юкино был согласен. Но намек услышал верно – что-то Юкино знает, и предстоящий разговор не для ушей Камбея. Да и есть, опять же, хотелось. Камбей выглядел откровенно недовольным; сжатые его губы явно обещали Кьюзо еще один тяжелый разговор в последующем. Ну ладно. Мы не раз и не два еще так столкнемся, Шимада, только пусть это в итоге чем-то кончается, хорошо? А то я не люблю впустую прыгать… То есть, нерациональных действий, конечно.  
Кьюзо, до того индифферентно сидевший на камбеевском футоне, встал, поклонился хозяйке в знак приветствия и согласия. Повернулся к Камбею, склонил голову, подавляя улыбку – «позже поговорим». И пошел за Юкино.  
По дороге они не говорили. Юкино заглянула в кухню, коротко отдала распоряжения; затем провела Кьюзо в какой-то кабинет. Сели. Хозяйка достала свой веер и, плавно обмахиваясь, начала говорить. Рассказала про всем надоевшее состояние Камбея, про свод идей Кацуширо и Шичироджи (Кьюзо улыбку все-таки не сдержал), про ритуал и про то, что сейчас Шичироджи в Кога узнает подробности.  
Кьюзо был не то, чтобы очень удивлен. Для него главное событие эпопеи уже состоялось – он был жив. На вопрос о том, почему первым (и единственным ли) воскресился именно он, Юкино развела руками. А потом принесли подносы.  
«Еда! – подумал Кьюзо. – Еда!»  
И начал есть. Выдержка от этих запахов у него куда-то улетучилась. Юкино довольно наблюдала за тем, как он поглощает содержимое тарелочек, и предложила остаться погостить. Платил, разумеется, Шичироджи. Кьюзо сделал паузу в своем священнодействии и чинно поблагодарил хозяйку. Приглашение было, фактически, бессрочным, а значит, площадка для танцев с Камбеем была определена.  
Кьюзо стало хорошо. Теперь, когда ничто человеческое ему было не чуждо, и не было нужды себя в чем-то ограничивать во имя самоконтроля и учения, можно было позволить себе расслабиться. Он жив, он сыт и дома, Камбей рядом и готовится к прыжку. Чего еще желать?  
Юкино почувствовала исходящие от Кьюзо волны довольства, но удивления не показала. «Наверное, решила не сравнивать «до» и «после», - лениво догадался Кьюзо, - мудрая женщина». Мудрая женщина же явно для себя что-то решила и добила Кьюзо:  
\- Для вас готовится баня. Как дойти туда и вашу комнату вам покажет служанка. – Хлопок в ладоши, и появляется миловидная девушка - из тех, кажется, что спасал из Столицы Камбей. – Приятного вечера.  
Гейша улыбнулась Кьюзо, встала и пошла к выходу. У дверей замедлилась и, поколебавшись, сказала с улыбкой.  
\- Как сильно может изменить человека хорошая цель. Не находите?  
Кьюзо уже открыто ухмыльнулся в ответ. И отбил подачу, подтверждая догадку:  
\- Вы совершенно правы, Юкино-сан. Всегда поражался женской мудрости.  
«Еще со времен Школы, да. Ох, как же они метали шпильки» - мелькнуло в голове у Кьюзо.  
Юкино кивнула и вышла.  
Кьюзо спокойно доел, затем поднял взгляд на служанку. Девушка поманила его за собой в коридор; показала его комнату, потом подвела к ванной и распрощалась.  
Датчик наслаждения Кьюзо зашкалил. Он лежал в традиционной лохани с горячей водой. Пар, поднимавшийся от воды, доносил ароматы мандарина и бергамота. Кьюзо расплавлялся, растворялся, смешивался с водой, поднимался вверх паром и просачивался крохотными каплями сквозь доски. Полутьма, царившая в помещении, позволяла не напрягать глаз. Кьюзо было тепло и сонно, но позволить себе заснуть здесь – без оружия, без одежды, в теплом пару в лоханке, будучи совершенно беззащитным для, безусловно, поджидающего любого случая для нападения Камбея – он не мог.  
Кьюзо окунулся, вздохнул, и, умерив паранойю, полез из ванны прочь. Обернул полотенце вокруг бедер и, слегка качаясь (перепад давления, скользкий пол, горячий пар), пошел одеваться в предбанник. Мысли его витали где-то далеко, фирменная самурайская бдительность слегка понизила свою эффективность под воздействием различных факторов, так что не было ничего удивительного в том, что встретив в дверях Шимаду-сама, Кьюзо не счел нужным уступать дорогу и решил протиснуться сбоку.  
То, что такое решение было очень и очень чревато, Кьюзо понял мгновением позже, когда Камбей прижал его к косяку и навис. Тогда Красный Самурай крупно пожалел о том, что ниже Камбея ростом, о чрезмерно горячей ванне и своем расхлябанном состоянии, и – главное! – о том, что Шимада-сама по какой-то своей причине категорически не признает полотенец.  
Камбей-то, наверное, был намерен повыяснять отношения. Кьюзо же приближался к отключке. Именно тогда он познал отрицательную сторону своей «живости» - собраться не получалось. Взгляд блуждал, где хотел, преимущественно скатываясь вниз (чтобы не видеть гневных очей Камбея, конечно) и, собственно, видя. Увиденное – загорелое, темное, мускулистое и сильное – нравилось уже не только глазам. Кьюзо покраснел и бессильно отвел взгляд в сторону. Камбей тяжело выдохнул. «Понял, значит, - сделал вывод догадливый Кьюзо. – Интересно, что сейчас будет делать».  
В пассивной позиции, пусть и вынужденной, были свои плюсы. Решение принимал не он. Внутри стояла стена пламени, постепенно перекидываясь на тело. Горели ладони, щеки и те места, где прижимался Камбей.  
Кьюзо безмятежно улыбнулся и посмотрел Камбею в глаза. Камбей в каком-то переходном состоянии таращился на Кьюзо.  
Кьюзо хмыкнул и задрал бровь.  
Камбей выразительно указал взглядом вниз.  
Кьюзо склонил голову – «Да что ты говоришь…».  
Камбей прошелся взглядом по мокрым светлым волосам, светлым плечам с невысохшими каплями воды, по шее Кьюзо, – шрам, между прочим, сохранился – по кромке полотенца. А потом отступил и толкнул Кьюзо в направлении раздевалки. Сам же остался в помещении для мытья, что-то бормоча. Несколько дезориентированный Кьюзо успел разобрать только едва слышное «колокольчик».  
Одеваясь, Кьюзо пыхтел от злости. Мало того, что согнал сонное настроение, возбудил и ушел мыться (да-да, просто мыться, это от Кьюзо-то), так еще и с цветочком полевым сравнил.  
Все-таки Кьюзо был совершенно не виноват, что его прическа действительно чем-то этот цветочек напоминала…

Сон не шел. Кьюзо лежал в постели и анализировал.  
Близость Камбея совершенно напрочь отбивала все благие помыслы относительно разговоров, единения душ, культурного наследия и сеяния добра. С ним хотелось либо драться, либо трахаться, и гораздо чаще все же второе. Как ни прискорбно. «Сколько тебе лет, - рассердился Кьюзо, - ведешь себя как мальчишка. Как Кацуширо при виде Жрицы. Стыдись». Но несмотря на отвращение к этим конкретным соплякам (немало – из-за претензий Жрицы относительно Камбея), желания никуда не девались.  
«Наверное, это необходимо. Вот проведем пару суток в постели – начнем разговаривать, быть может», - попытался оптимистично настроить себя Кьюзо. Но оптимизм существенно омрачался сегодняшней выходкой Шимады.  
«Ну чего ему еще надо было. Я – готов, мозги растеклись еще в ванне. Ему даже раздеваться бы не пришлось. Лавок до черта». У воспитанного в Школе и закаленного в Батальоне Кьюзо было заложено на подкорке: можно – везде. И если кто-то придирается, это уже нежелание. О том, что Камбею нужна «акклиматизация», и, может быть, он вообще по-другому любит, Кьюзо не подумал.  
Предпочитает девочек – ерунда. Всем понятно было, что помимо радостей и горестей Камбей делил с «женой» постель. Предпочитает блондинов? Кьюзо накрутил на палец прядку. Строго голубоглазых? Ну да, смешно.  
Внезапно осознав абсурдность внутреннего диалога, Кьюзо оборвал себя. Не хватало еще великому самураю, воскресшему из мертвых, мастеру самоконтроля, думать про то, как обольстить другого великого самурая. Завтра вызовет его на бой – и все решится.  
Сделав выбор, Кьюзо перевернулся на другой бок и заснул.

***

Шичироджи и Масамунэ пересекали пустыню, коротая время за разговором. У подельников было, что обсудить и над чем подшутить, а что нужно в пути помимо хорошего спутника и актуальной шутки? Момотаро радовался. Огонь возмездия уже настиг Камбея, а когда страсти поулягутся, подойдет остальная часть компании, и великая семерка будет снова в сборе.  
На то, что остальные тоже воскреснут, у Шичироджи были надежды. Даже не так – Надежды. И Расчеты. Шествие же в Канну подразумевало нахождение там виновника затеи Кацуширо и его допрос с пристрастием. Тот, небось, и не подозревает, что его действия возымели такой результат…  
Даже сам Шичи чувствовал себя ожившим и обновленным. Накрыло осознание застоя в жизни – эти годы в «Светлячке», вечера с клиентами, перепалки с великим полководцем, почти семейные ночи с Юкино. Скучно. Закостенел, зарос, моллюск какой-то. «На войну, что ли, податься. – В порыве тоски думал Шичироджи, - на Север. Кацу, правда, плевался по возвращении, но я-то не он…». Хотя ерундой все это было, конечно.  
Масамунэ замечал состояние самурая и помогал беседой; Шичи с готовностью отрешался от мрачных мыслей о том, что войны им всем не миновать. С чего, почему – не знал, а докапываться не хотел. Но так или иначе шли дни и самураи, и дойти бы им, действительно, до самой Канны, если бы не происшествие.  
Дело было на четвертые сутки пути. Сворачивая в предрассветной дымке лагерь, зоркий Масамунэ углядел на горизонте группку людей подозрительно знакомых очертаний. Шли, надо сказать, по «тракту» - самой популярной у путешествующих в этих краях дороге. И ничего не было бы удивительного, если бы не очень, очень похожая на одного их общего знакомого фигура посреди.  
Однако на таком расстоянии велика возможность ошибиться. Шичироджи с Масамунэ поспешили закончить сборы и пошли навстречу путникам, чувствуя близкий конец своих страданий. Наконец приблизились на достаточное расстояние, чтобы сказать: это действительно недостающая тройка самураев. Кикучио с каким-то наростом на плече – видимо, Комачи напросилась с ним! – посередке, Хейхачи и Горобей по бокам. Шичироджи разулыбался, прямо-таки ощущая окончание своей нормальной и, оказывается, страшно надоевшей жизни.  
«На том берегу» их тоже явно узнали. Кикучио забегал, выпуская пар, а потом с удвоенной скоростью понесся навстречу. Комачи визжала и махала руками. И даже с дальнего расстояния было видно, как два оставшихся в одиночестве стеболвана переглянулись и помчались за Кикучио. От взгляда на них дух захватывало. Шичироджи не удержался от искушения – умеет же Кикучио задать настроение – и тоже побежал.  
Оставшийся в одиночестве старик Маса сначала хохотал, наблюдая, как великие самураи бодро бегут навстречу друг другу, – во весь опор, пуская пар, выкидывая коленца и смеясь - а потом, вздохнув, запрыгал следом. И в самом деле – не отрываться же от коллектива?  
Вот так, на рассвете, они и встретились.

IV. Воссоединение

Деревня Канна, наверное, проклята.  
Ушла Микумари-то бывшая.  
Ушла вслед за самураями, одна ушла.  
Осталась только старуха-жрица, а Кирара-доно через пару дней после них собрала мешок, взяла шляпу старую – и поминай как звали.  
Пробовали ее остановить, конечно. И Рикичи с женой, и бабка, и даже Старейшина. Но она – аж дрожь берет, сталь в глазах – говорила, что не понять им ее, и все равно она больше не слышит воды, так пусть же хоть увидит его, самурая-то своего. И чтобы не искали, вернется, мол, к пашне, а раньше – не ждите, и сестру приведет.  
А ведь осень уже. Холодает. Как же там Кирара-то одна, в городе и по пустыне?  
Проклята Канна, и прокляты жители ее!

***

Наутро они наконец схватились. Кьюзо ночью думал. Камбей, видимо, тоже ночью думал… и, понятно, надумал. Мысль. Какую-то Идею. Потому пришел рано утром с вызовом, но не учел состояния разбуженного Кьюзо – злого, невыспавшегося и к тому же очень не любившего чужих в комнате. За что и был наказан.  
Самые, несомненно, умелые и ученые самураи этой эры позорно, но с увлечением бились на разоренном футоне, уходили из-под удара красивым прыжком через столик и уклонялись, заставляя ладонь противника сломать балку, а не какую-то там шею. Изящно взмахивая руками, проламывал Кьюзо седзи в слитом движении; цеплялся белый позерский шарф Камбея за какой-то крюк в стене. Эпическая битва была в корне неправильной, но увлекательной: нечасто самураи дрались врукопашную, без меча, и совсем уж редко дело происходило на таком маленьком пространстве, как комната, а людей, видевших ту одежду, в которой он спал, Кьюзо мог пересчитать по пальцам. По сути, он лишь снимал плащ, обвязку и обувь, а эффект-то какой… Неверный свитер без черной дряни сползал и открывал для удара плечи, но зато ничего не сковывало движение.  
Кьюзо получал удовольствие. Убить Камбея или быть убитым – это ему сейчас не грозило, а ведь какая разминка, какое начало дня… Настроение улучшалось пропорционально разгрому комнаты – никто не старался быть аккуратным, да и места откровенно не хватало. В коридор же Камбей почему-то не уходил, и Кьюзо не стремился тоже. Ему и так было хорошо. Раздражение растворялось; после пары пропущенных ударов голова стала мыслить четко и быстро. Шарф Камбея белым флагом колыхался на стенке; схватка постепенно переходила в разряд танца, и Кьюзо уже предвкушал развязку. Зачем-то же Камбей эту драку затеял?  
«Затеял, - осознал Кьюзо, пропуская подсечку, - да. Уложить меня в кровать… То есть, на футон». Упомянутый футон был неудобен сбитыми простынями, но это было сущим пустяком по сравнению с градом ударов, посыпавшихся сверху. Кьюзо проявлял чудеса гибкости, вертясь угрем и выдираясь из-под Камбея. Камбей же хмыкал и пытался взять противника в захват. Быть захваченным на собственном футоне в собственной комнате Кьюзо по ему самому неясной причине не хотел, его свитер катастрофически сползал, сковывая локти и делая возможным удар в солнечное сплетение. С такого расстояния и с его-то силой Камбей мигом вырубит… Что будет дальше, Кьюзо думать не хотел, будь это лекция про сугубо правильную сексуальную ориентацию Шимады-сама или же изнасилование с особой жестокостью. Томно-банные настроения по утру выветрились, да и роль Кьюзо предпочитал, если начистоту, активную.  
Проблема была в том, что Камбей тоже предпочитал активную роль. В порыве вдохновения Кьюзо вырвался-таки и распластался по груди Камбея, прижимая локтем его кадык. И тут же осознал основное преимущество визави в контактном бою – Камбей был и выше, и сильнее, да еще и весом больше – нет шансов. Пара секунд, и Кьюзо повержен.  
Отчаянный Кьюзо попытался схватить второй рукой руки Камбея и перекинул ногу, давя на чужой живот. Руки уворачивались, Камбей уже почти открыто смеялся над детской возней, – да, скатились, нечего сказать – живот был тверд и надежен, так что Кьюзо постепенно успокоился. Обстановка разрядилась. «Сейчас начнет спич, - с некой тоской подумал хозяин комнаты, - будет вещать про ячейку общества и обязанности».  
\- Я рад, что ты вернулся, - с обычным каменным выражением на лице сказал Камбей.  
Кьюзо от неожиданности поперхнулся.  
\- И еще больше рад, что ты больше не хочешь меня убивать.  
Кьюзо справился с собой и придал лику равнодушность.  
\- Так что я, наверное, пойду, - заключил Камбей, - а спарринг устроим после полудня на заднем дворе.  
Он сместил с себя Кьюзо и начал подниматься. Кьюзо за долю секунды принял решение. Позволить ему уйти сейчас означало не только проиграть, но и дать понять – я принимаю такое положение вещей, я согласен быть твоим партнером для спарринга, я больше от тебя ничего не хочу и вообще пришел в гости к Шичироджи.  
Кьюзо молниеносно выбросил ногу.  
Камбей упал.  
Кьюзо взлетел на него.  
Улыбнулся.  
И тут почувствовал, как его огонь превращает все окружающее в пустыню, и его самого тоже, и больше он ни слова не может сказать.

***

Застолье было грандиозным.  
Плечи Кикучио были нагружены рисом и рисовой водкой – застарелая благодарность деревенских жителей вылилась в обеспечение провиантом. Так что трапезу по случаю воссоединения было решено устроить прямо тут, не дожидаясь прибытия. Самураи обменялись новостями – вновь прибывшие узнали, кто же в итоге выжил, как выжил, чем все кончилось и что сейчас творится.  
Кикучио предложил немедленно мчаться в Веселую деревню и спасать Камбея; Горобей радостно заявил, что они там справятся без чужой помощи; Хей согласно промолчал, – не отошел от шока, заключил Момотаро. Сам он решил податься на войну, но выдвигать предложение не стал – все же это было его личным делом, да и вряд ли сейчас воскреснувшим охота вновь воевать.  
Так что они пили. Хвалимая и любимая всеми Комачи гордо приготовила рис и заснула на теплом Кикучио непробудным сном. Самураи встали лагерем в пустыне, и это было не очень удобно. Пожалуй, они отойдут в леса, на пару дней пути от Канны, и там подождут, пока «эти двое» «добьют друг друга окончательно» в «Светляке».  
Атмосфера была легкой и ненапряженной, рекой лились саке, шутки и предложения. На раскатистом «как здорово, что все мы здесь, а этих маньяков здесь не-е-ет» Горобея Момотаро понял, что уже не прочь бы и того, поспать. Маньяками были Укё с бандой и, действительно, было хорошо, что их тут нет.  
Слегка качаясь – и будучи весьма гордым, что это «слегка» было все-таки «слегка», Шичироджи направлялся в сторонку от огня, где продолжали квасить и травить байки Масамунэ, Кикучио и Горобей. Шел Момотаро во вполне конкретную сторону – где-то рядом располагалась свалка их походных принадлежностей и его накидка, на которую можно было повалиться и заснуть.  
Шичироджи шел-шел, и вдруг замер. На дальнем камушке, – хотя, скорее, скале – виделся знакомый по долгим ночным обходам стройки силуэт. У костра Хейхачи не было уже давно.  
Шичироджи сложил два и два и пошел друга разговаривать.

***

\- Я плохой, - сказал Кьюзо пересохшими губами. - Ты не понимаешь. Я тебя убью.  
Маска, с таким трудом надетая, трещала по швам. Не убить его хотелось; совсем не убить. И Камбей знал это.  
От этого обоюдного знания, взгляда глаза в глаза, по животу будто расходились теплые золотые круги. Приятно до дрожи. А что же будет – может быть – когда они?..  
«Подожди, - оборвал себя Кьюзо, - удостоверься. А то все выйдет очень смешно и глупо». Быть смешным Кьюзо не любил, быть глупым – тоже, но тратить время на ожидание и танцы не хотел. И был уверен, что Камбей тоже не хочет. Вот только как удостовериться…  
Были бы это первые дни после возрождения, Кьюзо бы и не сомневался – уже сейчас Камбей лежал бы под ним отнюдь не в схватке. Но азарт того времени прошел, да и маска вносила коррективы.  
Нужен был знак. Толчок. Кьюзо балансировал на острие.  
В открытое окно влетел мотылек. Сел на чудом устоявшую лампу, звучно стрекоча крылышками. И Кьюзо, и Камбей из положения «лежа» смотрели на мотылька. «Бабочка-капустница, тоже мне, - фыркнул мысленно Кьюзо. – Знак великий».  
Он повернул голову и посмотрел на губы соперника. Молчание было вязким и горячим, как сам день.  
«Давай же. Скажи что-нибудь. Ты же знаешь. Ты же тоже это ощущаешь».  
Камбей внутренний позыв Кьюзо услышал. Усмехнулся. Поднял руку, провел по светлым волосам едва ощутимо.  
\- Здесь ты будешь первым. Не я. Я, - опять смешок, - подожду.  
Когда Кьюзо выпал из своей вязкой капли смолы-янтаря, его и след простыл.

***

\- Вот ты, Шичироджи-сан, - вещал Хей, - тебе же есть, ради чего жить. У тебя дом, Юкино-сан, Камбей, опять же. Кьюзо как воскрес – к нему побежал, вы говорите. Ему тоже есть, ради чего. От Кикучио ни на шаг не отходит эта мелкая, а Горо-сама очень, очень любит жить. А я не могу больше колоть поленья своим мечом. – Он потеребил куколку, - и один на войну я же не пойду. Вообще не пойду больше на войну.  
\- Почему один? – удивился Шичироджи.  
\- Да брось. Кьюзо и Камбею и тут хорошо. Кикучио теперь с Комачи будет, она же его не пустит, да еще и в другие страны… Горо-сама скорее будет наслаждаться жизнью в Кога, а ты больше не покинешь свою хозяйку.  
\- Ну почему же. Вполне возможно…  
\- Перестань. Я знаю, что вам всем сейчас хорошо, а вот я – не на своем месте. – Вздохнул Хей. – Это возвращение… Оно что-то меняет в тебе. Раньше я ненавидел свое прошлое. Теперь я могу признать – и предательство, и скитания, и то, как убивал. Не жалею больше. Но не понимаю, как жить теперь. Мне… незачем, понимаешь, Шичироджи-сан?  
Шичироджи не знал, что сказать на откровение. Он и не предполагал, что ритуал что-то изменит. Думал, все останется, как было до смерти. Но оказалась все не так. И действительно – идти-то было Хейхачи некуда. Если он раньше подавлял вину и нанимался куда ни попадя, то сейчас, с его осознанием, Хаяшиде станет тяжело.  
Садясь на камень рядом с Хейхачи полчаса назад, Момотаро не рассчитывал на такие разговоры. Хей никогда ни с кем не делился, и единственный разговор по душам у него, на памяти Шичироджи, состоялся с Камбеем. Тот рассказывал как-то. Про тяжесть непрощения. И самоугнетания.  
«Кто бы говорил», нахмурил брови Шичироджи. Потом решительно отодвинул мысли о Камбее в сторону и стал думать над словами Хея – на самом деле, что бы там можно было сделать? У Кьюзо, по сути, вопрос самоопределения и не стоял даже, а вот Хею следовало серьезно помочь.  
Незачем жить. Зачем живут? Сам Шичи сейчас жил просто так, Кьюзо жил Камбеем, Кикучио – ради Комачи и соратников, Горобей ради удовольствия. Умудрялся получать его всегда и везде, пусть и нелегка была жизнь шута для него. Суицидальные нотки, правда, проскальзывали иногда и в его философии, но в целом это было достаточно… позитивно, что ли.  
Итак, следовало либо найти Хею человека, рядом с которым вечный вопрос о смысле жизни перестанет волновать Хаяшиду, либо Идею, воплощением которой в жизнь он и будет заниматься. Говорить о смысле жизни, правда, у самураев было крайне не принято – служи! – да и возраст был не тот. Но раз уж Хей обратился за помощью, озвучить варианты стоило.  
Шичи в который раз вздохнул (нашли психоаналитика!) и сказал:  
\- Мы с тобой идем в Кога.  
\- Зачем? – встрепенулся задумавшийся Хей.  
\- Искать тебе дело жизни, великую идею или же даму сердца.  
Хей согнулся пополам. Шичироджи удовлетворенно оглядел его – не помог с проблемой, так хоть рассмешил. Хейхачи же, отсмеявшись, поведал:  
\- Дамой моего сердца навсегда останется непревзойденная артистка Навозу. Никто не в силах ее заменить. Давай без этого всего – я уже давно не верю в такие вещи.  
\- Какие такие? - предпринял попытку порыться в душе механика Момотаро.  
\- Ты понял. Закрыли тему. – Посуровел Хей.  
\- Хорошо-хорошо. Я помочь тебе хочу. Значит, мы с тобой идем в Кога…  
\- …Искать мне дело жизни или великую идею. Идет!  
И они пошли.

***

Кьюзо сердито расправил футон и лег досыпать. Заснул он незадолго до прихода Камбея, делать в такое время в «Светляке» было нечего (да в «Светлячке» вообще было нечего делать, кроме как сталкиваться с Камбеем!), и спать все-таки хотелось. На утренние тренировки Кьюзо с чистой душой наплевал – Камбей, вот лучшая тренировка! – и заснул праведным сном человека, сосредоточенно посылающего к черту свои привычки, учение и режим.  
Тогда-то ему и приснился первый сон.

Они сидят на том футоне в комнате Камбея. На улице - темнота. Неярко горит лампа. Тепло. Кьюзо опирается о стену. Его плащ остался где-то у двери. Камбей склонился над ним и ставит засосы на правом плече. Кьюзо вяло проклинает отсутствие верха у свитера – Камбей умудряется подобраться к ключицам, не снимая с Кьюзо больше одежды.  
Огонь почему-то горит по-другому. Не хочется ничего делать, спорить, добиваться. Огонь разлился, и Кьюзо может только оседать, прерывисто дышать, чуть ли не трепетать – Камбей умелый любовник. С ним хорошо. Пламя-в-груди лениво колышется, пламя-из-лампы лениво освещает комнату. Время опять обволакивает, как мед, свитер стекает с плеча, никогда не думал, что у меня такие чувствительные руки, да что же ты делаешь…  
Вверх, опять ключицы, шея закрыта обвязкой, подбородок запрокинут, огонь течет по животу – противоположно движению губ, а они уже слишком близко ко рту Кьюзо -  
Нельзя!  
Это слишком неприлично.  
Нельзя.  
Не в губы.

Кьюзо дернулся, потом сел на футоне. По телу разливался жар.  
Выругавшись, Кьюзо оделся и пошел тренироваться.  
Это начинало раздражать.

***

Пошли они, конечно, не в Кога. Спать пошли. По-братски разделили накидку Шичироджи; Хей сразу, явно по армейской выучке, заснул. Сквозь дрему Момотаро слышал, как подтягивались к «лагерю» остальные самураи с Масамунэ, как укладывались рядом. Кикучио сначала пристраивал Комачи, потом решал пойти и сторожить костер, а то мало ли что… На вяло промелькнувшей мысли, что эта обстановка очень и очень далека от военной, и Шичироджи провалился в сон.  
Проснулись поздно. Привели себя в порядок – запасы еды и выпивки у Комачи еще оставались. Сели заседать. Спорили, куда пойти.  
Это все пролетало мимо Шичироджи. За ночь у него как-то сама собой сложилась новая жизненная стратегия. Сначала он найдет смысл жизни для Хея, потом махнет на войну, потом еще что-нибудь… Не в Веселую деревню. Не в «Светлячка». Ресурс его жизни порядочным семьянином был исчерпан, и долгов Шичироджи не видел. Он был рядом с прекрасной Юкино достаточно долго, и она найдет себе еще кого-то. В конечном итоге, даже ее невероятно сильная привязанность к нему постепенно преобразовывалась во что-то иное. Дружбу, наверное.  
«Итак, кризис среднего возраста я прошел с минимальными потерями, - заключил многомудрый Шичироджи, - можно двигаться дальше. Опытен, одинок, свободен». На лице Хея уже не было того затравленного выражения, и жестоко-решительного, как когда он встречал предателей, тоже не было. Это почему-то радовало Шичироджи. Спал он муторно, и этому явно способствовала голова Хея – на небольшом расстоянии от головы самого Шичироджи. «Сны передаются. И состояния. Не стоило делать этого», определил для себя он.  
Но какое-то решение Хаяшида принял. Это ложилось – приятной? – ношей ответственности на плечи Шичироджи.  
Будто предчувствие, что воевать в одиночку – не придется.

***

Кацуширо был взмылен и вымотан. Он устал, хотел размять затекшие мышцы, пить, есть, мыться и спать. Но больше всего Кацуширо хотел увидеть живого сенсея и, будучи честным с собой, ожившего Кьюзо.  
До сих пор Кацуширо так до конца и не поверил. Достал доказательства, понял, осознал, но поверить – нет. Поверит он только тогда, когда увидит живьем.  
В «Светляке» ему всегда был обеспечен теплый прием и пристанище. Потому, едва он отдал поводья и со слегка обезумевшим видом направился в главный зал, его поймала Юкино-сан, которой, видимо, обо всем доложили. Поймала, оценила общий вид, и железным тоном отправила в баню.  
Кацуширо взмолился. Юкино-сан была непреклонна – «Все вопросы после мытья и трапезы, молодой господин. Не станете же вы оскорблять гейшу своим внешним видом?». Кацуширо сдался – не научился еще быть непреклонным под строгим, но очаровывающим женским взглядом – и отправился, куда было сказано.  
Мытье с массажем заняли два часа. Хозяйка заведения правильно поняла, чем занимался последние несколько суток Кацу, – скакал во весь опор, конечно – и послала к нему массажиста. Заснуть под его руками не получилось, мышцы болели неимоверно, и к обеденному столу Кацуширо попал злой, уставший, но совершенно не сонный.  
Там его ждал удар.  
В светлой небольшой комнатке за столом сидела не одна Юкино. Она-то как раз сидела не за столом, а рядом, и вела беседу.  
С Камбеем и Кьюзо, конечно.  
Кацуширо застыл на пороге. Присутствующие в комнате повернули к нему головы.  
…Кьюзо выглядел совершенно реально. Как-то немного иначе, чем в из последнюю встречу – щеки залил жар стыда из-за содеянного – но все равно реально. «Настоящий, - понял Кацу, - затея удалась».  
\- А вот и герой дня, - приветливо сказала Юкино.  
Герой дня хлопнулся на колени. Самураи сидели и смотрели на него. Кацу выдохнул, а потом начал просить прощения.  
А Кьюзо сидел и слушал.

***

Кьюзо устало вошел к себе. Манера общения Кацуширо его никогда не восхищала, оборвать же мальчишку – на бесконечных извинениях, подробных описаниях собственных мучений или же, опять же, нескончаемых догадках по поводу ритуала значило подставиться Камбею. Паранойя обострилась – казалось, будто тот поджидает случая поспорить с Кьюзо, что специально этого хочет, знает обо всех этих мыслях и снах, и хочет засмущать своими взглядами в глаза. Да не смущался бы Кьюзо, не его это была стезя, но сейчас с ним творилось нечто странное. Словом, после стычки, сна и вообще наблюдения о том, что после воскрешения его способность к надеванию маски безразличия существенно понизилась, Кьюзо решил не играть с огнем (в принципе и со своим), вследствие чего был вынужден выслушивать все то, что нес Кацу.  
Зря Юкино его столкнула с Камбеем, конечно. Если бы не ее ловкие замечания и старания по сглаживанию острых углов, Камбей бы точно догадался, зачем их всех вызывали к жизни, и устроил бы разбирательство. А так он поверил – ну, или сделал вид, Кьюзо не мог точно сказать – и на какое-то время буря отсрочена. Впрочем, вряд ли он, на самом деле, поверил в то, что Кацуширо мог пойти на такой поступок из чувства вины и желания увидеть товарищей.  
Кьюзо достал катаны и банку с полировальным маслом, предоставленную Юкино («видимо, из запасов Шичироджи»), и начал трудиться. Натирка и заточка мечей была по эффекту схожа с медитацией, но помогала занять руки и не требовала полного отрешения от реальности.  
Суммируя свои наблюдения и размышления, Кьюзо приходил к неутешительному выводу: первым делом он Камбея хочет. Сейчас и надолго, в нераздельное пользование. И, да, сначала они будут заниматься сексом, а потом уже говорить. Длительное воздержание, что ли, сказывается? Еще до смерти Кьюзо долго ни к кому не прикасался, и, что скрывать, грязная уловка Камбея и его руки, удерживавшие Кьюзо, были шоком. И, учитывая сегодняшние слова Камбея, первый и другие шаги будет делать Кьюзо. Не может не радовать. Однако атмосферу накаляет присутствующий Кацуширо, который любит появляться в тех местах и в то время, где совершенно не нужен, и злость Камбея. Кьюзо сидел рядом с ним за столом и буквально ощущал этот гнев. Ситуация осложняется возрастом Шимады и его общей склонностью к депрессивным состояниям.  
Впрочем, никто не говорил, что будет легко, а еще самураи трудностей не боятся.  
Кьюзо принял решение, – действовать как можно быстрее, уж больно не хотелось растягивать, но осмотрительно; интересна ответная стратегия Камбея – и пошел на бой.  
Приближался полдень.

V. Любовь к смерти

Была весна, пора риса.  
В пору риса у крестьянина больше всего забот: сажать рис, петь песни, молиться. Главная высадка риса – это весной, и послезимнее оцепенение надо сбросить, и наладить жизнь. Женщины окрашивают заново одежду, и она полыхает цветом под обновленным солнцем. Выметается сор и проветриваются жилища, устилается пол новым тростником. Стругаются доски. Просушиваются луки.  
Весна – начало нового года. Зеленеют поля, звенят песни. Ярко и сильно поет Микумари, от звуков ее голоса в общем хоре пробирают мурашки. Микумари – они даны свыше. И они всегда, всегда знают больше, чем обычный крестьянин. Маленькая Комачи, теперь уже опять обычная девочка, тоже поет, стоя рядом с сестрой. На ее личике читается чистая детская радость. Наследственный браслет Жриц светится на запястье Кирары.  
…Пришли они в середине осени, сопровождаемые двумя самураями. Кикучио-доно и Кацуширо-доно. Третьего, неназванного, с ними не было, и, наверное, к лучшему. Самураи погостили несколько дней – вот была радость подросшим мальчишкам от игр с Кикучио-доно! Да и девушки, чего скрывать, краснели, едва завидев Кацуширо-сама. Он же на них внимания никакого не обращал, и общался лишь с Кирарой-доно. Был такой спокойный, странный, совсем уже… самурай. Самурай самураем.  
На всю страну гремели новости, и до Канны дошли: Северное государство взъелось за что-то на их Амануши, и объявило войну, и теперь уходят туда воины, охочие до драки самураи. Ужас стоял – а вдруг и до Канны дойдет? Одна Кирара-доно в спокойствии ходила. Она, как вернулась, вообще стала странно-спокойной, как этот ее Кацуширо. А он ушел воевать.  
И, разумеется, пошли слухи. И, разумеется, опять подглядывали да подслушивали неразлучные Окара и Комачи. И подтвердили: Кирара рассказала все бабке - и про то, что не права была, и про то, что «Камбей-сама подходит, да не мне», и про ее жизнь в «Светляке». Жизнь с господином Кацуширо.  
Деревня как вспыхнула. Кирара объясняла. Старейшина говорил: «Молчите!», но молчать Канна еще со времен Войны не умела. Успокоилась, впрочем, со временем. К весне у Жрицы округлился животик, и сажался рис, и пелись песни. Приближалась дата – четыре года прошло со дня Победы. И, говоря на будущее… 

…больше с деревней Канной ничего не случалось. Никогда.

***

В штабе ждал горячий чайник, теплый Хей над холодной сталью, заледеневший Камбей над картами и уж совсем обжигающий, наверняка включивший режим усиленного обогрева Кикучио. А еще сердитый – на искривленный клинок, тот, что сейчас правил Хей - и теплый (уж точно теплее, чем Камбей) Горо-сама. В дикий, непередаваемо жгучий мороз Шичироджи мог мыслить лишь категориями тепла: чем горячее, тем лучше, чем холоднее, тем хуже. В штабе, хотя бы при вычислении среднего арифметического (приятно теплого, даже при учете Камбея), было бы очень хорошо оказаться прямо сейчас. Вне штаба было холодно, плохо, очень плохо.  
Рядом стойко шагал Кацуширо. Интересно, что помогает ему выдерживать это все? Мысли о его девчонке, наверное. Думать он все-таки научился. Молодец. Впрочем, едва ли только Кирара. Шичироджи, например, не особо помогали в прошлую войну мысли об ожидающей Юкино. Скорее, сейчас – Хейхачи, но это все-таки немного разные вещи, да и сравнится ли Жрица с механиком?..  
Шичироджи хмыкнул. Мысленно. Холод был неописуемый, а на родине, вроде, весна… Как бывало на войне, мысли о любой другой реальности забывались, заметались, затирались. Шичироджи уже не так и точно помнил, как это – когда тепло и зелено, и обтесанные доски пола, и шелест слоев шикарной ткани. Хотя что там… До штаба оставалась еще пара километров по заснеженной тундре, и это Момотаро наскучивало. Напарник же молчал и пер вперед, не оглядываясь. Посуровел… Кацуширо выучился фирменному каменному лицу у своего Учителя, а стойкости у Кьюзо. У чертова опять-в-который-раз-ушедшего Кьюзо.

…Они тогда с Хеем просто молча отправились в Кога. Как чувствовали. За ними, конечно, пошел Горобей. Как чувствовал. Кикучио тоже как чувствовал и присоединился. Масамунэ, по его собственному выражению, уже давно ничего не чувствовал, Масамунэ в Кога жил. Комачи от Кикучио никто и не пытался оторвать – вот как чувствовали, право! – и она, опять же, пошла в Кога. Поехала. На Кикучио.  
А в Кога, во дворце Советника, была паника. Первобытный ужас был во дворце Советника, страх, истерика. Аямаро со своей экзотикой доигрался, как и предсказывал Шичироджи. Его сдали с потрохами на Север, и Советник теперь автоматически попадал в немилость к государю и собирался срочно удариться в бега.  
Сдали на Север. Это значит, что Амануши уже получил томагавк… то есть вежливое предупреждение о начале фирменной северной «холодной войны» - ну и каламбур, думал Шичироджи, с их-то северным холодом – два трупа в Кога. Случилось все вот буквально в последние несколько суток, пока самураи отмечали воссоединение и шли к эпицентру скандала. Газеты писали, информаторы на улицах вещали, сплетни неслись. Слава Ками, с технологиями Хранителей они не зависели от ресурсов с Севера, а то бы пришлось нелегко.  
Сейчас же, при учете их гражданской войны, можно было даже попытаться напасть. Раз уж нейтралитет нарушен. Стычки на границах начнутся так и так; что же теперь терять, когда Север ослаблен, сам объявил войну и прямо-таки напрашивается? Шичироджи с уже холодной головой вспомнил шорохи и шепот в тот вечер, когда допрашивал ныне мертвых знакхаарей и с досадой заключил: как же быстро работают! Не прошло и месяца, да что там, неделю назад он был в Кога, а вот уже и война пришла.  
И, если Амануши не полный дурак, механических и обычных самураев в обстановке полной секретности мобилизуют и вышлют в атаку в ближайшие недели. Север был прекрасно осведомлен об их мощи – еще одна причина того, что война была (пока) холодной – раз не послали войска сразу, значит боятся, но их правитель не упустит шанса.

Перед отправкой на фронт они еще пожили в «Светлячке». Это было недолго, тихо и больновато – Юкино все поняла, куда и зачем он уходит, и что не вернется больше никогда – и они медленно прощались. Холодало, его хозяйка носила тяжелые многослойные платья своей матери, которые пахли горькой калиной, ставила рыжие хризантемы по вазам и не встречалась взглядом. Учила Кирару.  
Да, пришла Жрица все-таки. Явилась. Невысказанные слова ее привели или что-то еще, Шичироджи не знал. У него было достаточно собственных проблем, чтобы не забивать себе голову мыслями о Микумари. У него были факты – пришла, поговорила с Камбеем один раз, ходит куда-то с Кацуширо и общается с ним вне каких-то своих рамок, – на «ты» - выросла, явно поумнела, остепенилась. Факты складывались в картину, и Момотаро ехидно пожелал Кацуширо удачи. Кацу откликнулся острым взглядом и искренне-счастливыми словами. Шичироджи завидовать не стал.  
Хей больше не впадал в свою меланхолию, и это странно сильно радовало Шичироджи – как будто в непролазной сыроватой осени уже обещалось лето. Механик где-то пропадал целыми днями и иногда сидел с Камбеем. Теперь у них было очень много тем для разговора. И, подозревал Шичироджи, только с Хеем Шимада говорил о Кьюзо.  
О, Кьюзо. Кьюзо был черной, запретной темой. Когда они пришли – всего две недели, вообще-то, провел Шичи вне дома – Кьюзо там уже не было. Как оказалось, Красный Самурай не поделил что-то с Камбеем, да так, что покинул «Светляка» пару суток назад. Впрочем, посмотрев внимательно на нахмуренно-обиженное лицо генерала, Шичироджи быстро догадался (ну, в общих чертах), в чем у них там заключалась суть конфликта.  
Ни один не пошел-таки против своих Принципов, Воспитания или Чего-то Еще. И не особо понятно, кто – как Кьюзо мог с успехом заупрямиться на полпути, с него бы сталось, так и Камбей вполне мог не пожелать новой формы отношений с врагом.  
Хотя чушь все это, не были они никогда врагами.

Так или иначе, Кьюзо ушел, и у Камбея даже был ответ на вопрос – куда. Как только он узнал про их военный план, стало понятно – пойдет туда с ними, и на этот раз будет верить, что бессмертен. И тогда уже Кьюзо, опять враг-не-враг, удержит его на руках. Потому что – Шичироджи верил – долги бывают отдаваемые и неотдаваемые. Здесь был случай второй, и не хотелось тащить Камбея на эту войну, да кого же он послушает? Отпустил, дурак – теперь пойдет следом.

…Приказ отдали в ту пору, когда изморозь поутру уже покрывает траву под ногами, но еще не стынет вода, а кровь в жилах течет медленно-медленно, и никак, никак не спастись от вездесущего аромата калины.

***

Кацуширо в последние месяцы жил как во сне. В дурном смысле: невосприятие окружающего мира, битвы – как механический самурай, честное слово, а мысли где-то далеко-далеко. Он бы не шел на войну, но это был долг – как самурая, гражданина и будущего мужа. Думать о том, как так получилось, не хотелось, хотелось планировать будущее – но Кацу себе не позволял. Едва задумавшись, тут можно было получить пулю – северяне не имели их пиетета и пользовались в основном именно огнестрельным оружием. И пусть семерка была непобедима… Он не была больше семеркой.  
Кацуширо один из них всех знал, куда пошел Кьюзо. Они думали, что знают – война тут была одна, в конце концов, и ледяная пустыня вполне подходила Кьюзо по образу, который он создал себе. Война – так просто! Куда еще он мог пойти?  
Никому и в голову не приходило, что Кьюзо выбрал другую сторону.

Ну жил он там с ними эту чертову неделю, жил, а видеть все-таки пришлось научиться. Открылись глаза. Когда он понял, какого рода отношения еще чуть-чуть и свяжут Учителя и Кьюзо – волна омерзения накрыла.  
Ладно – торговцы. Ладно – обычные самураи, липовые, бахвалящиеся. Даже хорошие воины, боевые товарищи! Но как они-то могли? Учителя выбрала Кирара, и она же зашивала плащ Кьюзо, и как они могли пойти против устоев? Ведь не учениками друг другу приходились, а значит – не для нового опыта все было. Но даже с этим можно было смириться, если бы они сходились как полагается – холодно, не как в бою – не показывая свою страсть так явно. Они, в конце концов, рушили все представления Кацуширо – ледышка, стойкий Кьюзо откровенно горел и не скрывался, а сенсею это нравилось, и он даже не вспомнил о чести Кьюзо и о своей…  
За что, и это справедливо, поплатился.  
…Кацу застал их в коридоре. Они вообще не стеснялись – сражались, когда и где им было надо, сталкивались плечами в переходах, беседовали на высокие темы по вечерам. Правда, надо отдать им должное, сие действо происходило далеко от части, где сновали слуги и гости, но она все же была посещаемой! Кацуширо шел к комнате, которую ему щедро выделила Юкино-сан, и… наткнулся.  
Камбей (после такого уже язык не поворачивался называть его Учителем) вдохновенно целовал ладонь Кьюзо. Кьюзо, полуобморочный, прислонившись к стене, опустил голову – красные щеки пылали сквозь завесу светлых волос. Пространство вокруг и них, и между тоже, едва ли не светилось – сексуальное напряжение чувствовалось кожей. Камбей по очереди забирал в рот чужие пальцы, медленно выпускал, спускался и щекотал языком основание ладони. На какое-то время Кацу потерялся в этом – не было и мысли о том, чтобы не смотреть. Зрение как будто перефокусировалось, и очень четко было видно – и как вздымается-опускается грудь Кьюзо, как он выдыхает, приоткрывая губы, и как смотрит на него Камбей. И все это, при своей кажущейся невинности – относительно, и все же – казалось каким-то безумно разнузданным соитием. Едва ли Кацуширо чувствовал себя смущеннее и хуже, если бы застал их на ложе.  
…Камбей оторвался, выпрямился и посмотрел прямо в глаза Кьюзо, и Кацу наконец вывалился из ступора. Захлебнулся негодованием; захотелось проорать: «Да что же ты творишь, хватит, хочешь – бери, только делай это вне моих глаз!». Ситуация себя исчерпала, и Кацу, чеканя шаг и глядя строго перед собой, прошел мимо них.  
Казалось - позади что-то важное, что было между теми двумя, непоправимо утекало в пол.

Позднее он долго думал. Думал о сути отношений, о собственном отношении к, об отношениях Камбея и Кьюзо и об идеале (отношений, да). Придумал решение.  
И вечером пошел и высказал все, что надумал, Кьюзо. Кьюзо стоял, каменел и слушал. Кацу чуть ли не слышал треск ломающихся досок, но очень стойко – перенимая эту стойкость у самого Красного – стоял и говорил. Выстоял. Высказал. Выломал.

…На следующий день, рано-рано утром, Кьюзо покинул Веселую деревню, и больше не возвращался.

***

Это же так удобно – когда ты хороший воин. Это же так хорошо – что тебя примут на любой стороне… В кондотьерах вовсе не было ничего плохого. Нет ничего плохого в том, что Кьюзо ушел. Так было надо. Он и так непозволительно долго играл в человека.  
Единожды созданное никогда не может быть полностью перекованным. Не стоило, наверное, и пытаться… В занесенной снегом – так и хочется вспомнить: по ручку двери – жестокой и глупой стране больше нечем было заняться. Вспоминать, размышлять, анализировать. Впрочем, можно было еще биться (на чужой войне – что рыба об лед), но это было фоновое состояние. Кьюзо вымерзал изнутри, но прекратить не мог.  
То чистое эйфоричное состояние ушло, и, кажется, безвозвратно. Воспоминания были мучительны, но – с удивлением обнаружил Кьюзо – ничего другого и нельзя было вспомнить. Не думать же о Батальоне, в самом деле? Не думать. Раньше бы он обошелся без мышления – отключил бы какую-то часть сознания, не требовал бы тепла, «смотрите, вон она – взбесившаяся человекорубка».  
Однако перейти в такое состояние Кьюзо более не мог. Застрял между. Два возможных вида существования с разными полярностями давили: одно своим огнем и живостью, другое – безразличием и спокойствием. Выбора требовали. Сознание, порядок, правила и их поборник Кацуширо требовали замерзать. И Кьюзо впервые в жизни чувствовал, что будто стоит в темноте: в его «правильно» не было больше правил. В периоды – теперь это случалось не всегда – кристальной честности Кьюзо признавал, что хочется-то, в общем, жизни с ее теплом, и в частности – без Империи, а даже на родине. С вполне определенным человеком.  
Но этого быть не могло. В принципе. Не позволено, нельзя, недопустимо, а когда честно – страшно. Настроения колебались, как маятник, измучив Кьюзо мельтешением. И все нестерпимее хотелось уйти с холодной войны в родную весну.  
А если бы он переступил тогда через правила, все же было бы иначе.

И, в общем-то, понятно, почему Кацуширо решил высказаться. Все понятно. И были в его пламенной речи некоторые разумные моменты. Но было их для того состояния Кьюзо откровенно мало. Неприятно, конечно, и, чего скрывать, хотелось надавать обнаглевшему мальчишке по щекам – нечего в чужие дела лезть; и при этом уважения просишь? Кьюзо, кажется, научился возвращать То Самое выражение лица, пока слушал тогда Кацуширо; по крайней мере, под конец тот начал сбиваться, и, кажется, даже чего-то испугался.  
У них с Камбеем только-только получалось действовать в такт – отношения были много сложнее битв, и научиться этому было не так-то просто, и останавливаться не хотелось. Тезисы Кацуширо, в общем-то, прошли мимо сознания, и Кьюзо ложился спать, размышляя о легкоранимости юношеской психики и, в частности, о себе в том возрасте. Подумав напоследок про сцену, что так всколыхнула эмоции Кацуширо (быть ее участником же точно было гораздо приятнее, чем наблюдать), Кьюзо отбыл в царство снов.

…Камбей трахал его, задрав светлые тонкие ноги на свои плечи. Не давал уйти, ломал волю, будто держал взглядом: не сдвинешься. Болели зацелованные, искаженные косой улыбкой губы, воздуха не хватало, было дьявольски жарко, и мокрые колени неудержимо соскальзывали на чужие локти. Думать о чем-то Кьюзо не мог, остались только ощущения, касания, ритм.  
Было темно и жарко, очень горячо, горели бедра, грудь, все внутри – будто упал в свой же огонь, захватив Камбея следом, и теперь они уже никогда не выберутся. И от этого глубинного осознания – как только облек чувство в слова, в такой жаре невозможно думать – стало только лучше, очень, через край хорошо, и пламя вспыхнуло белым…  
Ночь не кончалась. Кьюзо помнил, что потом он лежал на животе, а черные глаза явственно выжигали на его затылке клеймо, и то же делали губы на спине, а он судорожно, резко выгибался: слишком медленно, до хрипов на вдохе и выдохе медленно, и так нежно – решил свести с ума. На собственных руках, бессильно комкающих простыню прямо перед глазами – золотые блики, шепот сорванного голоса давит на уши, и невольно начинаешь двигаться в ответ в бесконтрольной отдаче себя.  
Опять – осознание, жар перехлестывает через край, и опять вспышка… Единение - и в томной теплой дымке появляется страх.  
Что-то ты делаешь?  
Себя, значит, отдаешь?

Кьюзо резко вскочил с футона, будто дернули за какую-то нить. Потом ошалело опустился назад. Ноги не держали. Произошедшее было, несомненно, сном, но в голове не укладывалось все равно. Это было абсолютно, совершенно, дико и пугающе ненормально.  
Нормальным было драться, брать, спорить, молчать и желать не отпускать – инстинкт собственника Кьюзо признавал и уважал – но не отдаваться. Отдаваться – отдавать себя. На это он не мог пойти. По крайней мере, так сразу.  
Тут требовалось нечто более серьезное, чем драка – язык не поворачивался назвать боем – во дворе или стычка в ванной. Кьюзо решил уходить, – спонтанные решения всегда лучшие - и уходить серьезно. Оставаться здесь, в «Светлячке», после такого сна возможным не представлялось.  
Его огонь пожелал слишком многого. То, чего Кьюзо себе позволить никак не мог. Огонь сулил неземное блаженство, но у Кьюзо были принципы, которыми он и сейчас не мог поступиться. Не просто так. «Не пропали даром речи Кацуширо, - отметил отстраненно, - черт бы их».  
Кьюзо встал с постели и стал быстро и четко, не думая ни о чем больше, собираться.  
Если тебе нужен я – ты пойдешь за мной.  
Если не нужен, то будем считать, что я свое уже получил.  
А если ты придешь слишком поздно…  
Можешь и не найти.  
На Севере-то.

…Пожалуй, когда-нибудь я наберусь смелости, и поступлю именно так.  
Я не боюсь умереть.  
Но я хочу жить.


End file.
